Weasley Newlyweds
by arthursmolly
Summary: Prequel to 'Life As A Weasley' and Sequel to 'Before They Were Parents'. Will go from the birth of Bill to the birth of Ron. Molly just found out she's pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Arthur.
1. Surprise!

"Molly, love, will you please go to the healer and get checked out?" Arthur Weasley asked his wife for the tenth time. She had once again spent the morning puking, something she'd been doing for about a week now.

"No, Arthur. I'm fine. It's just the flu." She insisted.

"Molly-girl, I would feel better if you got checked out anyway. Please? I'm worried about you."

Molly looked into her husband's bright blue eyes that were filled with concern. She knew he was just trying to look out for her, and she had been puking every morning of every day for a week. Still, she just wasn't ready to tell him.

"Molly, if I went with you, would you get checked out."  
She was two weeks late and knew she was experiencing morning sickness. She just didn't know how to tell him that he was going to be father.

"Arthur, I promise, I'm fine."

It wasn't that they weren't financially ready to start a family, Arthur had a respectable job at the Ministry and she was the head prescription potion master at St. Mungo's. In fact, for the last six months they had been saving all of Molly's paychecks, in hopes of having a child soon. They both wanted a big family and knew that they would have to start saving now, so they could afford to send their children to Hogwarts. "Molly, puking your guts up every morning for a week is not what I call fine."

"Arthur, I'm fine. It's just I- we're going to have a baby." There. She'd said it. Arthur's eyes widened and he picked her up, swinging her around.

"Arthur, put me down!" He obliged, and began kissing her face and lips excitedly.

"Molly, love, I'm going to be a daddy!" He said between kisses.  
She smiled at him, delighted with his reaction. After a few moments, he placed a hand on her abdomen, grinning stupidly at her. "Arthur, I'll have to quit my job."

"What? Molly, I thought we agreed, you would keep working until our first child is born."

"Arthur, my job is hazardous to the baby. I sent an owl this morning with my resignation. As of today, I am a housewife."

"Molly-girl, what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just curious. What do you want?"

"Well, I want a girl, though I know it won't be. Thanks to your family tree."

"Maybe we'll just keep trying until we've got one then." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Arthur, that doesn't work when I'm already pregnant."

"We can always practice, can't we?"  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Will you come with me to Healer Sedgewick on Monday?"

"Of course I will. I'll go to every healer appointment with you."

"You're sweet."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know." She waited a few moments, then reached up and tugged on his ear affectionately. "Well?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I love you too, Molly-girl. Can't imagine how I could have forgotten that."

"I'm going to be fat."

"No, you could never be fat. Plump, yes, but never fat." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned down to brush his lips softly against hers.

"Would you like me to take time off for paternity leave, dear?" Arthur asked as he pulled away.

"Arthur, you can I guess. If you want to, that is, I'm not going to make you."

"I want to. Do you know when you're due?"

"No. Healer Sedgewick will be able to tell us on Monday."

"Molly, what do you think of the name Bill?"

"For the baby?"

"Yes."

"Is that shortened for William?"

"No. I don't want to be like those parents that name their child a long name, but only use a shortened version. So, we'll skip the long name, and just name him Bill"

"I like that name, Arthur."

"I was hoping you would." He placed his hand back on her abdomen and just grinned at her. She placed one of her hands over the hand that was on her abdomen and gave him an adoring smile.


	2. Family Discussions Part One

Monday came and went, and Molly found out that she was due on November 27th. Arthur arranged to go on paternity leave at the beginning of December, taking three months off to help Molly with the baby. It was now July; Molly was beginning to show, and her and Arthur's second anniversary was coming up.

"Molly, darling, what do you want to do for our anniversary?"

"Arthur, can we just stay home? Being pregnant isn't as easy as it looks."

"Sure. Would you like your back rubbed?"

"Arthur, would you? And my feet too?"

"Yes. Come on, its late, we should already be in bed." He got up from where he was sitting on the sofa, and helped Molly out of her rocking chair, as she was finding it harder to move around, due to her swollen belly. She changed into her nightgown quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Arthur moved to sit behind her, and began rubbing her back, making small circles with his hands.

"Molly, Adrian's birthday party is coming up. Brian told me that he and Catherine are planning it for the sixteenth."

"Arthur, what are we going to get him?"

"I think he would like one of your Molly Weasley creations."

"What, a jumper? It's the middle of summer, and you want to give your nephew a jumper?"

"Not necessarily. You could make him a blanket."

"Arthur, when am I going to find the time to make a blanket? I have to start getting the nursery ready for the baby. Not to mention go shopping for all of the things that we need."

"Molly, you still have four months left. Besides, you have self-knitting knitting needles, can't you just make the blanket using them?"

"I could. But-"

"Molly, no buts. Lay down so I can rub your feet dear."

Molly got up and walked around to her side of the bed and Arthur helped her get comfortable. He then sat in the middle of the bed, facing her, and she rested her feet in his lap.


	3. Family Discussions Part Two

"Molly, love, we have to go." Arthur called while heading upstairs to get his wife out of bed.

"What?"

"We're going to be late for Adrian's party."

"Arthur, do we have to go? I'm tired." She had been tired ever since she got pregnant, she hadn't realized how much more energy she was going to use while carrying a child.

"Yes, Mol, we have to go. Adrian is my nephew."

"Okay, Arthur. Help me up." Arthur walked over to the bed, and pulled her up. He guided her downstairs to the floo, she had been advised not to Apparate because of the baby. In a matter of moments they were standing in Brian's living room.

"Arthur, Molly, how are you?" Brian greeted them with a large smile.

"Just fine, Bri. Just a little tired is all." Molly answered, returning his smile.

"Well, that is to be expected. Catherine didn't get out of bed the whole time she was pregnant with Adrian." Molly just smiled at that and let Arthur lead her over to the couch, where most of the family was chatting. Arthur sat down in front of the couch, and Molly sat between his legs, leaning against his chest, her head on his shoulder. He rested his hands on her rounded belly, and she placed her hands on top of his, intertwining their fingers.

"So, Molly, have you felt the first kick yet?" Arthur's mum was the first to ask her about the baby.

"Yes, I have Mum Weasley. He's quite a squirmer, I can tell already he's going to be a handful."

"Most Weasleys are, dear. What about you, Arthur, have you felt a kick yet?"

"Yes, I have Mum. I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy."

"Neither can I, Arthur, dear. It's seems that just yesterday your father and I were bringing you home from St. Mungo's." Arthur's ears turned bright red at this, a sure sign he was embarrassed.

"What are you going to name him?" Brian asked.

"We've picked out the name Bill."

"Bill? Arthur, you can't possibly name your first child Bill. You should name him after your father." Mum Weasley said, as though she was irritated with her youngest son.

"Mum, really, we don't want to name him Mark, we want to name him Bill. Besides, it's old fashioned to name your first-born after the father's father."

"You're named after your grandfather, Arthur."

"I know, Mum. But Molly and I have already decided on the name Bill." They continued to argue over the name, for quite some time, until Catherine announced it was time for Adrian to open his presents.

"Thank you, Auntie Molly, Uncle Arthur." Adrian opened his present, a blanket that Molly had made for him with a large A on it.

"You're welcome, Adrian." Molly and Arthur said at the same time, smiling at him.


	4. Bed Rest

"Bed rest! But Healer Sedgewick, I,"

"You need to be on bed rest Mrs. Weasley. At least until your next appointment."

"But-my husband- he's hopeless when it comes to cooking and cleaning- I can't possibly-"

"Mrs. Weasley, your child's health is at stake here. You need to be on bed rest. It's not uncommon for first time mothers to be put on bed rest you know."

"Healer Sedgewick, really, I'll go insane, I can't,"

"Mrs. Weasley, you can and you will go on bed rest. Now, if you don't mind I have other patients to see."

Molly sighed as she climbed off the examination table and headed for the floo. She couldn't believe Arthur had missed their healer appointment and now she had to teach him how to cook and clean. When she arrived at the Burrow she went directly upstairs to their bedroom.

"Molly?" Arthur called when he arrived home a few hours later.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"In bed."

"What are you doing in here?" Arthur asked when he walked through the bedroom door.

"Arthur Weasley, you forgot about us."

"Us? What do you mean, love?" Arthur asked, his face screwing up in concentration.

"US! Me and the baby, you forgot about our healer appointment!"

Arthur blanched. "Was that today? I-I'm sorry Molly-girl."

"YES IT WAS TODAY! AND DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME, ARTHUR! APOLOGIZE TO THE BABY! HE'S THE REASON WE WERE AT THE HEALER'S IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Arthur crawled in bed beside his wife and leaned over her swollen belly.  
"I'm sorry baby." Arthur kissed his wife's abdomen and then kissed her gently on the lips.

"Arthur, he's kicking. I think he forgave you." Arthur allowed his hand to drift down to her swollen belly and his face lit up as he felt the baby that was inside of his wife. "And for your information Arthur, I've been put on bed rest which means you have to cook and clean."

"Molly, I can't do that. I don't know the first thing about cooking."

"Arthur, you don't have a choice. I have to stay in bed unless I'm using the loo or eating."

"Molly-girl, I'll do my best."

"Good. Your first dish is pasta. That's the only thing I can tell you how to make at the moment. Then you're going to learn how to make breakfast and stew."

"Okay."  
Later on that night, Arthur was snuggled up against his wife, one hand on her rounded belly.

"Molly, I'm really sorry about missing the healer appointment today. I guess I lost track of time."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to and you're a fairly good cook."

"Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her. When he went to pull away, Molly put her hands on his head and pulled him closer, darting her tongue into his mouth and he began stroking her hair. "Molly-girl, are you sure we can do this? I mean-" He asked when he felt her beginning to unbutton his pajama shirt.

"'Course we can. We can do anything we want to. Healer Sedgewick told me."

"But I don't want to hurt you, or the baby."

"You can't hurt me or the baby, silly. Now make love to me."

"But Mol, this" he said resting a hand on her middle, "wasn't exactly there before."

"All you have to do is get creative." She said, smiling mischievously. He quickly removed her nightie and moved so he was on top of her. She slid her hands inside his shirt, and it fell off his shoulders. She then removed his pajama bottoms and experienced the magical feeling of his almost naked body next to hers. He removed her panties and she gasped as his hands slipped between her thighs. He allowed her to remove his boxers, and he stopped breathing when she burrowed her fingers downward, holding his erect manhood. She stroked him, fondled him and he thrust against her warm hands. She expertly moved her hand up and down his manhood, and rubbed her thumb across his pulsing head, reveling in his groans.

"Baby, open for me." Arthur begged, knowing he was close to losing it if he didn't enter her soon. She maneuvered her legs wider and she gasped as he gently entered her.

"Arthur," Molly moaned, digging her nails into his back as he began kissing her breasts, pulling her nipple into his mouth over and over again to suckle hard. They quickly brought one another to climax and he shuddered as he pumped his essence into her. He flopped down on the bed next to her, pulling her close and kissing the damp skin of her neck, shoulders and throat. Minutes later she was asleep and he drew her to his side, allowing her to rest in the crook of his arm.


	5. Bill's Arrival

"Molly?" They were relaxing on the couch, Molly leaning on Arthur, his hands resting on her belly. Molly was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the baby, as she was two days past her due date.

"What Arthur?"

"What if I'm not a good father?"

"Arthur, what ever do you mean? You'll make a wonderful dad. I know you will."

"But Mol, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Arthur, of course he'll like you. You helped create him."

"But I don't know anything about being a father."

"Yes you do. You know how to love. You know how to be caring, and sweet. That's all you need to know."

"I don't know how to take care of children."

"Arthur, I'm not asking you to raise this child on your own. All you have to do is care and love. That's it, except maybe change a dirty nappy every now and then, but that's it really.  
I'll take care of everything else."

"Molly-girl, really, I don't know if I'm ready to be a daddy."

"Arthur, you'll make a wonderful father. You love me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, loving this baby will be easy. You're a good man Arthur. Will you quit worrying? Everything will work out in the end." She said giving him a wide smile.

"You think so?"

"Yes." She paused and let out a startled noise as a sharp pain coursed through her body.

"What's wrong, Molly?" Arthur asked in a panicky voice.

"Arthur, we need to get to St. Mungo's! I think I'm going into labor!" She managed just before another contraction took her breath away. Arthur stood up, taking her hand and leading her to the floo. Once they were in the reception area of St. Mungo's Maternity Ward, Arthur gently helped her into a chair while he checked her in. He breathed with her through the next contraction, as she clenched her teeth in pain and squeezed his hand.

"Ouch! Molly do you think you can not squeeze so hard?" He asked as she squeezed so hard he thought his fingers were broken.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY, I HATE YOU!"

"What did I do?"

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, THAT'S WHAT! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

Arthur was beginning to become worried. He wasn't prepared for her to yell and scream at him while she was in labor. He helped her up and led her down the hall towards the room that the medi-witch had assigned her. Between contractions, he managed to help her into a hospital gown, and began walking her around the room. "Ow! Molly, please, I think you're breaking my fingers."

"GOOD! YOU DESERVE IT! I HATE YOU!"

Healer Sedgewick came in to check on them as another contraction began. He calmly waited until Molly was done screaming at Arthur before speaking. "Mrs. Weasley, How far apart are the contractions?"

"About three to four minutes."

"Okay. Mr. Weasley, keep walking her until she's too tired. This delivery should be quick,  
if you obeyed my orders, Mrs. Weasley." After checking the baby's position, Healer Sedgewick left them alone.

"ARTHUR, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed as another contraction hit her.

Even though Arthur was still a little uncomfortable with her screaming at him, he decided not to say anything and kissed her forehead, which was becoming damp with sweat.

"Molly, dear, breathe, remember to breathe."

"I'M BREATHING ALL RIGHT, YOU PIECE OF SCUM!"

Molly doubled over in pain as a stronger contraction hit her. Arthur put his arms around her, to keep her upright. "ARTHUR, LEAVE ME ALONE! WE ARE DEFINITELY NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!"

As the stronger contractions came and went, she continued screaming insults at him and proceeded to tell him to 'go to hell, and never come back, I don't want to see you anymore, Arthur Weasley'. When she got too tired to walk, Arthur guided her over to the bed and helped her lie down. Her contractions were about a minute apart now, and Arthur was almost certain his entire hand was broken.

"Ah, I see you're ready. Next contraction push as hard as you can Mrs. Weasley." Healer Sedgewick entered the room as another contraction hit her, and he pushed her legs up on the bed so her knees were bent. Over the next couple of hours, stronger contractions came and went, with Molly doubling up in pain with each one, uttering almost animal-like growls between insults at Arthur. "That's it, Mrs. Weasley. You're done. Congratulations, you've had a boy." Arthur looked up just in time to see a tuft of bright red hair. "Mr. Weasley would you like to cut the cord?"

"The cord? What cord?"

"The umbilical cord, of course. Would you like to cut it?"

"Oh, yeah." He gave Molly a light kiss and walked over to where Healer Sedgewick was holding the infant. He cut the cord and Healer Sedgewick went about cleaning him off. Healer Sedgewick then gave the baby to Molly.

"Arthur, he's perfect isn't he?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Yes, he is. I helped make this?"

"Yes, Arthur, you did. I think he looks a lot like you." Arthur leaned over the baby, and looked into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"He's got my eyes, Molly." Arthur could hardly believe it. He was a father and he had never been happier. He reached out towards the baby, and Bill wrapped a tiny hand around his finger.

"Arthur, I'm sorry for screaming at you and telling you to go to hell, and saying I was going to kill you."

"It's fine. I would be screaming too if I was going through that."

"So, we can keep trying until we get a daughter?"

"Yes, that is if you're willing to go through that pain again."

"It wasn't so bad. I just wasn't prepared. I read up on childbirth, but even books didn't mention the pain."

"Well, you were amazing. I would never be able to do that, even if I was a woman. "

"Arthur, are you staying overnight, or are you going home?"

"Overnight?"

"Yes. Bill and I have to stay overnight; to make sure everything is fine. Are you staying or are you going home?"

"I'll stay. Where am I going to sleep though?"

"I'll ask the medi-witch, but I think you can sleep in bed with me."

"Well, I'll go home and get some pajamas, and a change of clothes for you. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, an outfit for Bill to wear home."

"All right. I'll be back in a bit. Get some rest."

"I will. I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Molly-girl."

Arthur left the room and Apparated to the Burrow. He grabbed a pair of pajamas for himself, a dress for Molly and went to the nursery to find something for Bill. He found a one-piece suit, and figured that it should work, as Molly hadn't told him what to grab for the baby. When he arrived back at the hospital, Arthur gently knocked on the door, so Molly would know he was back.

"Arthur, come in." He strode into the room and kissed Molly lightly.

"Molly, can I hold him?"

"Yes, of course you can, he's your son." She lifted the baby, placing him in the cradle of her husband's arms. "Careful, love. Support his head."

"Molly, I can't believe it. We're parents." At that moment, Bill began fussing. "Molly, what do I do?" He asked, as he moved the baby to his shoulder and patted Bill's back.

"Arthur, he's probably hungry. He hasn't eaten yet. Give him to me so I can feed him."  
Arthur happily handed the screaming baby to his wife who took Bill into her arms and lifted her hospital gown so he could nurse.


	6. Fatherhood

"Arthur, Billy's awake." Molly rolled over in bed, waking her husband.

"Molly, what do you want me to do? I can't breast-feed him."

"Go check his nappy, then bring him here. You can do that."

Arthur sighed as he rolled out of bed. He dearly loved his wife and baby, but this was getting to be ridiculous. Every time Bill woke up at night, his wife told him to go get the baby from the nursery and bring him to her so she could feed him. Then it was up to him to take the baby back to bed and change the dirty nappy. True, Molly was the primary caregiver during the day, but wasn't a guy permitted to sleep? He was glad he was on paternity leave, but he would be going back to work in less than a month and Bill still wasn't sleeping through the night.

"Molly, when will he be sleeping through the night?" Arthur asked the next morning over his breakfast.

"Arthur, he's been sleeping longer at night. He should be sleeping through the night by the time you go back to work."

"Are you sure? Because I think you're depending on me way too much when he wakes up."

"Yes, Arthur. Healer Sedgewick says everything's normal. He's only two months old darling."

Arthur went back to stirring the food on his plate around. He was tired and he wanted to go back to bed, but he knew Molly wouldn't let him. He had to finish building the bookcases for the family room. "Molly, I'll be in the shed." He said as he pushed his plate away and stood up.

"Arthur, aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry right now. I should be able to get those bookcases finished for you today."

"Okay. I'll bring your lunch out to you later then." Molly stood up, taking care of his breakfast dishes. After Molly had finished the dishes, she nursed Bill. When he had gone down for his afternoon nap, Molly fixed a sandwich for Arthur and took it out to him.

"Arthur?"

Arthur was busy sanding down the bookcases so he could paint them after he ate.  
"Hello, Molly-girl." He said turning around.

"I brought you some lunch."

"Thank you dear. Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I've already eaten. I see you're about done with the bookcases."

"Yeah. Did you have a particular color you wanted them painted?"

"No. You've done a beautiful job on them."

"Thank you." They stood in silence as Arthur ate, and Molly inspected the bookcases closely.

"Molly-girl, when do you want try again for another baby?"

"Arthur!"

"What?"

"Arthur, Billy's two months old. I wouldn't be able to handle two babies under a year old.  
Maybe after Billy has his first birthday."

"Well, Mol, we aren't going to be young forever, you know. We can't take forever having children."

"I know. But can we at least space them out a bit?"

"Sure, darling. Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome."


	7. Worry

Some time later, Molly was feeding Billy when Arthur Apparated into the kitchen.

"Molly, things are getting worse." "What do you mean?" Molly asked, as she managed to get a spoonful of applesauce into the baby's mouth.

"Groups of wizards are going missing, there are murders nearly everyday, and there's talk of the Ministry taking us off of our regular jobs to help fight You-Know-Who."

"But you're not an Auror, they can't possibly,"

"Yes, dear, they can. I just came home for dinner, I have to go back in tonight."

"I haven't even started dinner yet, I've been trying to feed Billy."

"Love, I'll feed him." Arthur said as he sat down in front of Billy's high chair and took the applesauce away from Molly.

"Oh, all right then." Molly got up and began bustling about the kitchen, making dinner.

"Arthur, what time do you have to be there?"

"Seven o'clock."

"What time do you expect you'll be home?" Arthur smiled at his wife, she was constantly asking him questions, so she knew exactly when she had to start worrying about him.

"They can't keep me later than two. I should be home by two thirty at the latest. If I'm not too tired when I get off my shift, I'll Apparate straight home, but I may wind up taking the Knight Bus."

"All right. Arthur, can we talk?"

"I thought that's what we're doing right now." Arthur joked, but he quickly saw that wasn't what his wife meant.

"Arthur, I meant can we talk later on tonight or tomorrow morning about...things."

"Sure, whatever you'd like darling." He said getting up and giving her a kiss. That night, after Arthur had left and Billy had gone to bed, Molly curled up in Arthur's chair by the fireplace and tried to get into one of her novels. By midnight, she had discarded the book and had begun mending some of Arthur's robes. She had made a pot of tea, knowing it was going to be long night, and she knew she should be in bed, but she never could sleep when he was away. She heard a small 'pop' in the kitchen and knew it was Arthur. She leaped from the chair and threw herself into his arms, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Molly, my darling, what are you still doing up?"

"Arthur, I can't sleep when you're not here, and well,"

"My Molly, you're scared aren't you?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him tighter.

"Of course I'm scared, Arthur! There's a dark wizard on the loose, I have a baby that depends on me and--"

"Molly, nothing is going to happen to me, or you, or Bill. I promise."

"Arthur, you can't promise that, no one can."  
"My Molly, listen to me. We're not a target. We're purebloods, and I work at the Ministry but I'm not in danger."

"Arthur, as you know, Billy had a healer appointment to get his immunizations today and well, I had Healer Sedgewick check me out too."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Arthur, I'm pregnant."

"You are? But Molly, we haven't...well...you know."

"Yes we have. Valentine's Day remember?"

Arthur thought for a moment, and he realized that they had made love on Valentine's Day.

"But you haven't had morning sickness."

"I know, but Healer Sedgewick says I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you dear?"

"Almost two months."

"That's wonderful, Molly. When are you due?"

"Sometime in early December. I didn't ask for a specific date."

"Gender?"

"Arthur, I didn't ask about the sex either. I figured we could be surprised."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"One. Charlie."

"Hmmm. Charlie Weasley. I like it." He said, smiling at his wife and leaning down to kiss her gently. "Molly, my dear, you should be in bed."

"I know."

"Well, you need your rest and that little one isn't going to let us have much sleep for at least three months once he's born."

"I know, but I told you, I can't sleep when you're away. Believe me, I've tried."

"Come on, darling, we should both be in bed. I'm exhausted and you look like you're about ready to drop where you stand."

"Arthur, I love you."

"I love you too, my Molly." She allowed him to lead her upstairs and together they checked on Billy, who was sleeping peacefully. Arthur placed a tender kiss on his son's forehead and led his wife into their bedroom. Within moments of climbing into bed next to him and wrapping her arms around his chest, she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and allowed his hands to rest protectively over her belly, delighted at the thought of a second son.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Morning Sickness

"Oh, great Merlin."

Molly quickly broke out of Arthur's embrace and rushed into their private lavatory. She heard Arthur come in behind her as she proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"I guess I spoke too soon on the morning sickness, huh love?" Arthur joked as he sat down behind her,  
rubbing her back gently until her morning sickness subsided.

"Yes, you did. This one is going to be trouble, I can tell already."

"How?"

"Mother's intuition. He wanted to lure me into a false sense of security by not causing me to throw up until two months in, and he's going to be a handful."

"You said Bill was going to be handful, but he's not that bad."

"Arthur taking care of one child is easy, I have all the time in the world for Billy, but once this baby arrives,  
its going to be a lot harder."

"I know, Mol. We'll get through though. We survived seven years of Pringle didn't we?"

"You survived seven years of Pringle. Did you forget? You're married to the Head Girl and the one person in our entire year who didn't get a single detention."

"You just have to rub it in, don't you?"

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Would you like to go back to bed? It's five o'clock in the morning."

"Yes I would. Are you going to get ready for work or are you coming back to bed with me?"

"Coming back to bed with you. I don't have to been to the office until nine. I'm allowed an extra two hours of sleep today." He helped her off the floor, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before leading her back to bed and holding her until she fell back asleep. 


	9. Troubling News

"Molly, my darling, I received an owl at work today from my mum." Arthur announced after he had Apparated into the Burrow kitchen.

"What did she have to say?" Molly asked, wrapping her arms around her husband and doing her best to bury her head in his shoulder, as she was now seven months pregnant and their embrace was slightly awkward.

"She said my father was attacked by Death Eaters."

"Arthur, that's terrible. Is he alive?"

"No."

"Oh Arthur, I'm sorry. When's the funeral?"

"This Saturday."

"Arthur, I'll get Fabian and Gideon to watch Bill and I'll go with you."

"Molly, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean-"

"What? Fabian and Gideon are good uncles. They'll take care of Bill."

"Not that. I know they're good with Bill. I meant that don't you think that you're not in any condition to travel?"

"Arthur, really, why are you so worried? Healer Sedgewick says everything's fine, you heard him yourself at our last appointment."

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you"  
"Arthur, I'm fine. I'll make a deal with you. You can go to the visitations on your own, and I'll only come to the funeral. I promise."

"Molly-"

The baby chose this moment to begin kicking, apparently a bit squashed in the hug. Arthur allowed his hand to drift to his wife's swollen belly, he didn't get to feel the baby kick as often as he'd like, having to work until all hours of the night at the office or overtime during the day and according to Molly, this baby wasn't as much of a kicker as Bill had been.

"He is in there, isn't he?"

"Yes. I just wish he would kick more often when you're home. He always starts kicking as soon as you leave."

"I thought you said he isn't as much of a kicker as Bill was?"

"He isn't, but when he does decide to kick, it's always after you leave."

"Well, I hope I'll be able to be home more often soon. This overtime is beginning to wear me out."

"I know, darling. Between that and working into the late hours of the night, it's amazing you haven't fallen asleep at work."

"Molly, I asked about paternity leave today, and my boss says he's willing to give me two and a half months off, is that long enough?"

"Yes. When are you starting?"

"December 11th. Just don't have that baby before then and we'll be okay."

"Arthur, I really don't have a choice in the matter."

"I was just teasing Mol. Where's Billy?"

"He's upstairs taking his afternoon nap."

"How come every time I do manage to make it home, that boy is asleep?"

"He's only a year and nine months old. He takes two naps a day."

"Mol, is dinner ready? I have to go back in tonight so I can take the next three days off for my dad."

"Just about. Why don't you go upstairs and check on Billy? He should be waking up, he went down about two hours ago." Arthur kissed his wife softly before heading upstairs to check on his son.

"Molly, has he ate yet?" Arthur asked, coming back into the kitchen with Bill in his arms.

"No. I'll fix him a small plate and he can eat with us." Molly replied as she set the table and Arthur put Bill into his high chair. Dinner was a quiet affair, but Bill kept up a cheerful babble. By the time they had finished, Bill had managed to eat half of his dinner and decorate the kitchen with the other half. Arthur cleared the table and set the dishes to washing themselves before he left. Molly set about getting Bill ready for bed, and afterwards started on the daunting task of cleaning the kitchen.


	10. Charlie's Arrival

"Mumma?"

"What Billy?" Molly asked, she was resting in her rocking chair, knitting, when Bill toddled over to her.

"C'n I feel the baby?"

"Of course you can, Billy." Molly replied, taking Bill's tiny hands in her own and placing them on her rounded belly where the baby had kicked last. After a few moments, Bill looked up at his mother with a look of pure delight as he felt the kick. After giving him a kiss on the forehead, Bill scampered off, presumably to play. Molly was nearing the end of her pregnancy and was fully ready for the baby to arrive. Arthur had started paternity leave the day before, and Molly hoped that the baby would be born within the next few days.

"Molly?"

"What is it Arthur?" She questioned as her husband came into the family room from the kitchen.  
"Shouldn't we have started potty training Bill already?"

"No. I planned on starting after his second birthday. Why?"

"Just wondered. How are you feeling?"

"Miserable. I hope this baby comes soon."

"So do I, Mol." Arthur walked around so he was behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders, beginning to rub gently.

"That's wonderful, dear." Molly sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and enjoying the massage.

"Would you like your back and feet rubbed too?"

"If you would, darling."

"Of course. Come lay down on the couch, and I'll gladly do it, my love." Molly got up and waddled over to the couch, and Arthur helped her lay down. She rested her feet in his lap, and he began applying pressure to her swollen ankles and feet.

"Arthur, have you thought of any other names besides Charlie for the baby?"

"No. Charlie is fine. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondered if you had any other names picked out."

"Nope. I named Bill, so you can name this one. As you picked out Charlie, Charlie it is." Molly smiled at her husband, and she felt the baby give a tremendous kick.

"Are you all right, Mol?" Arthur asked, hearing her let out a startled noise.

"No. My water just broke."

"Mol, can you hold on for a few minutes while I take Bill to my mum's like we planned?"

"Hurry up, Arthur, I can't wait forever." Molly managed, right before a contraction took her breath away. Arthur leaped up from the sofa, grabbed Bill from his room, and all but jumped into the floo, just managing to grab a handful of floo powder on the way. Arthur came back into the family room just in time to hear Molly let out a stream of curses.

"Molly, are you going to scream at me this time?" Arthur asked cautiously as he took her hand, leading her into the fireplace.

"I don't know yet." She replied as the maternity ward of St. Mungo's came into view.

Arthur quickly checked her in at the receptionist's desk and helped her out of her wet things and into a hospital gown once they were in the labor and delivery room. Healer Sedgewick came in just as Arthur began walking her around the room, his face scrunching up in pain as Molly squeezed his hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know I didn't give you an exact due date, but this baby is early."

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked, as Molly let go of his hand for a brief second.

"I had a due date to give your wife, but at her request I didn't give it to her. This baby is early."

"How early?" Molly questioned, clutching Arthur's hand again.

"Three days. This guy was due December fifteenth."

"Grand. See I told you this one was going to be trouble, Arthur. At least Bill was late." Molly said, right before a stronger contraction caused her to double up in pain. Healer Sedgewick quickly checked Molly's progress and told her that this shouldn't last more than six or seven hours. He left them alone, telling them to alert him if they had any problems and that he would check in on them in another hour or so.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY, I HATE YOU!"

"Molly, dear, please don't scream at me, it's not my fault you're in pain."

"YES IT IS! THIS IS YOUR BABY ISN'T IT?"

"If you say so, dearest." Arthur replied kissing her forehead and stroking her hair as he walked with her around the room. To Arthur's relief, she grew silent after only a couple of insults, and they walked in silence until Molly told him to help her lay down, that she was beginning to become tired.

"Arthur, will you go find me some ice?" Molly asked quietly, throwing Arthur a little off guard.

"Yes, is there anything else you would like?"

"Something cold for my forehead." Arthur left the room, and found a medi-witch who supplied him with a cup of crushed ice and a cold compress for Molly. When he got back to the room, Molly was howling in pain.

"Here you are Mol." Arthur said, putting the cold face flannel on Molly's forehead and helping her eat some ice.

"Thank you, Arthur. How long have we been here?"

"About five hours. You're doing wonderful Mol."

"I'm just ready for this to be over. Healer Sedgewick said to alert him when my contractions are about two minutes apart."

"How far apart are they now?" It took Molly a couple of minutes to answer, as a particularly strong contraction wracked her body.

"About two and a half to three minutes." Arthur nodded and held out both of his hands for Molly to take, which she gratefully accepted, needing something to squeeze. An hour later, Arthur went to find Healer Sedgewick, Molly's contractions were becoming more intense and they were extremely close together.

"Mr. Weasley, why aren't you with your wife?"

"Her contractions are about a minute and a half to two minutes apart." Arthur dutifully reported, ignoring the question, and Healer Sedgewick followed him to Molly's room.

"Mrs. Weasley, next contraction I want you to push." Healer Sedgewick said as he pushed Molly's feet up on the bed so her knees were bent. Molly nodded and over the next hour, Molly doubled up in pain.

"All right Mrs. Weasley, I can see his head. Go ahead and push." Healer Sedgewick said, as another contraction hit her. "That's it, Mrs. Weasley, we're nearly there." Arthur could only smile at his wife as she continued to squeeze his hands and he was sure at least one of his fingers were broken.

"Congratulations. Another boy. Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Weasley"  
Arthur gently kissed his wife's forehead and walked over to the newborn, and cut the cord. Healer Sedgewick cleaned the baby off and handed him to Molly.

"Arthur, look, he's almost exactly like Bill was." Arthur leaned over the baby, who was wiggling in his mother's arms, repeatedly kicking off the blanket he was wrapped in.

"Molly, you're the most wonderful woman in the world, you know that?"

"Yes."

"You're also the most beautiful."

"Arthur you can stop the flattery. I know I must look a fright."

"Nonsense. You look adorable and ravishing."  
Molly rolled her eyes, but it warmed her heart to know that she was beautiful in Arthur's eyes, even after seven hours of labor. Molly handed Charlie to his dad and Arthur kissed his forehead.


	11. Sleepless Nights

"Arthur, can you take Charlie in for his healer appointment this afternoon?" Molly asked over breakfast, Charlie had kept them up for a week straight and Molly figured it was time he got a check-up.

"Sure, Molly-girl. What time is the appointment?"

"Two o'clock. I hope Healer Sedgewick can tell us what's wrong."

"So do I, Mol. I hate seeing you so tired"  
When Arthur came home that afternoon, he announced that Charlie had colic and that they probably wouldn't be getting any sleep for awhile.

"Molly, Charlie's up." Arthur said, rolling over in bed to wake up his wife, but he saw that she was already up.  
He got out of bed and went into the nursery, to see if she needed help, as they had been napping, the only time they seemed to get any sleep.

"Arthur, will you see if he'll settle down for you?" Molly asked, seeing her husband enter the nursery.

"Sure, Mol. How long have you been up with him?" Arthur asked.

"I think it's going on three hours now. Arthur, I can't keep doing this. I'm so tired and worn out, and I've been short-tempered with Billy lately." She replied, handing the wailing infant to his father as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Molly, go back to bed, I'll take care of him."

"I can't. He's due for another feeding in an hour."

"Mol, at least go lay down. I'll bring him in to you in awhile for his feeding." Molly smiled gratefully at her husband, as she left the nursery, wanting very much to go back to her nap. She checked on Billy, who was napping peacefully in his room, and sunk happily into her and Arthur's bed. 


	12. The Children They Never Had

Arthur Apparated into the family room of the Burrow and immediately went in search of his wife. He checked in on Bill and Charlie, who were napping, and proceeded straight to the nursery. Molly was there, and he could see the tears on her cheeks.

"Molly, you all right?" He asked gently, it had been two months since it had happened, and Molly was really having a hard time.

"Oh, you're home. Arthur, why did this happen to us?" Arthur walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know, Mol." He buried his face in her hair, doing his best to hold back his own tears.

Arthur thought back to the day it had happened, he had been at the office, when an emergency floo came in from him. It had been one of the twins, Arthur still had a hard time telling them apart, even after being married to Molly for five years. They had told him that he needed to come home, and find someone to watch Bill and Charlie, that they were taking Molly to St. Mungo's. He sprung into action, and after stuttering out an explanation to his supervisor, he made his way home. When he arrived, Molly was doubled over in pain, and the twins were doing their best to keep her upright. Molly quickly told him that as soon as he had someone to watch the boys, he was to meet them at St. Mungo's. It took him an hour to find one of his relations to watch the boys and he made his way to St. Mungo's. When he arrived, Fabian and Gideon told him that Molly had miscarried, and that he could go in and see her. A medi-witch directed him to her room, and he saw that she was in bed, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Mol, you okay?" He had asked gently, as he sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her into a gentle embrace.  
She hadn't responded, she just buried her head into his shoulder, and he felt her body begin to shake as she wept into his robes. A medi-wizard had come in some time later, telling them that she could go home as soon as she was ready. She had told him to sign the papers to get her out, and he took her home.

"Arthur, I miss him." Arthur snapped out of his reverie, and pulled away just enough so he could look her in the eye.

"Mol, I do too. Did you get my letter?" He had left her a letter that morning, on the table, which had said:

My Molly-  
I know this is hard for you, and as much as I would like to stay home with you, someone has to work to pay the bills. I know you need time to grieve, but I don't want you dwelling on it, or letting it consume you. Focus on taking care of Bill and Charlie, and I want you to know that if you ever feel like you need to have a good cry, I'll be here to offer you my shoulder. You're a strong woman, Molly Prewett, and I love you for it, and we'll get through this. I love you Molly, and nothing will ever change that. I know you feel like you're not up to scratch because you miscarried, but it's nature's way, we just weren't meant to have another son right now. You've carried two healthy children, and I don't doubt that we'll ever be able to have more. You just have to let me know, I'm not even going to suggest we have sex until I know you're ready to try for another child. I sincerely hope that you'll come to me if you need to talk about things, and I'll do my best to comfort you, but as you said a few days ago, I have no idea how you're feeling. Yes, I'm hurting too, but I'm not the one who was carrying the baby. I can only imagine the pain you're experincing, I mean two months ago, there was a baby inside of you, kicking and squirming. Now there's nothing. Bill and Charlie depend on you, and I know they've picked up on all this, because just the other day Bill asked me why you were crying, when you burst into tears after dinner. Billy's worried about you, and we have to be strong for son, with all of the things that are happening in our world right now. I know that you'll probably never stop missing the child we never had, and you'll always keep a special place in your heart for that child. Molly, my darling, I'll always be here for you, you here me? Nothing will ever come between us, and I promise you, I'll stick by your side through everything. Remember our wedding vows? Through sickness and in health? Till death do us part? Molly Weasley, I'm staying for good, and even if we never have another child, I'm not going to leave you. It's not your fault, nor mine. Molly, you've always been my strength and seeing you broken hearted like this when there's nothing I can do, rips my heart out. It breaks my heart to see you cry all the time, my dear. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and no matter what happens, nothing is ever going to change that, Mol.  
Your loving husband, Arthur

"Yes, Arthur, I did. Thank you. I needed to hear all of that."

"I know. Mol, I have to go back in tonight, are you going to be all right here by yourself?"

"Yeah. Arthur, I know this sounds a little silly, but I miss being pregnant."

"You do? Does that mean you're ready to try again?"

"I think so Arthur. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"One in the morning at the latest. Have you started dinner yet?"

"No. What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Molly. Let me help though, all right?"

"Okay Arthur."

"Mol, I love you."

"I love you too."

She led him out of the nursery, Arthur closed the door, and they checked in on Bill and Charlie.

That night, after she had put Bill and Charlie to bed, she curled up in Arthur's chair by the fireplace to wait for him. She had been sitting for quite a while, when she heard someone come down the stairs. It was Bill, and he toddled over to his mother.

"What's wrong, Billy?"

"Mumma, why did you cry?" Molly looked at the small child in front of her, he was too little to understand about the baby, all he knew was that he was going to have another sibling, and now he wasn't going to and that his mummy and daddy were upset.

"Billy, Mummy was sad." She replied as she pulled him up into her lap.

"Why were you sad?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. You don't worry about me, okay? That's Daddy's job. Besides, Mummy isn't as sad anymore."

"Mumma, can I have a glass of milk?"

"Of course you can. Come with me." She set him on the floor, and took his hand as she led him into the kitchen. She got out a small glass and filled it with milk.

"Thank you, Mumma." Bill said as he sat down at the table and Molly handed him the glass.

"You're welcome. Would you like me tuck you back in to bed?" She asked as her son finished the drink.

"Yes, please."

Molly placed the glass in the sink, and followed Bill back upstairs to his room. She tucked him in and watched him from the doorway until he fell back asleep. On her way back downstairs, she heard a faint 'pop' and saw Arthur appear at the bottom of the stairs. He took a quick glance around, and seeing that she wasn't downstairs, he made his up, and Molly decided to wait for him in their bedroom.

"Mol, did you actually get some sleep while I was gone?" Arthur questioned, as he entered the room.

"No. Billy came downstairs for a glass of milk and I just tucked him back in. I saw you arrive and I decided to wait here for you." He pulled her into a hug, and tilted her face up to his for a kiss. She hesitated for a moment, then returned his kiss. She hardly seemed to register the fact that their kissing had grown in intensity. Arthur stopped for a moment.

"Mol, is this okay with you?" He asked, gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"Yes, Arthur, it is"  
Arthur resumed his kissing and hurriedly slipped his robes off his shoulders and backed her toward the bed. In a matter of moments, Arthur was in nothing but his undershirt and boxers, and he had slipped off her dressing gown and nightgown. She lay down on the bed, and as tired as she was, she wasn't going to call it off, she always enjoyed the spontaneity of her and Arthur's love making episodes. He launched himself on top of her, and began kissing her neck and throat. She pulled the undershirt over his head, and dug her nails into his bare back, as he began kissing her breasts, his tongue drawing wet patterns on her sensitive skin, causing her moan rather loudly. His hands had found their way to her thighs, they were sliding closer and closer to her womanhood, making her breath shallow and hard, and causing her to whimper every so often. Once he was sure she could stand the teasing no longer, he lifted her hips and removed her panties. She gasped as his hands slipped between her thighs, rubbing gently back and forth, making her flow hot and wet for him. He then allowed her to remove his boxers, quaking in ectasy as her fingers ran over his erect manhood. She clenched her teeth at the full sensation of Arthur gently entering her, and he began moving with slow, even strokes. His mouth found hers again, and she kissed him with fervor. Arthur's thrust quickly became deeper and wilder, and he grasped her hips firmly as he rammed into her, causing her to jerk back and forth under him. He quickly exhausted himself, shuddering as he pumped his essence into her, and collapsed on top of her. Before rolling over so he was on his back, he gave her a long, lingering kiss. Minutes later, he was asleep, and Molly brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead when she snuggled closer to him. 

"Arthur," Molly poked her husband, to wake him up, she was three months pregnant, and something wasn't right.

"What is it, Mol?" He asked groggily, rolling over to face her, though he could hardly make out her face in the darkness.

"Something's wrong. I felt something."

"Are you sure it wasn't a kick?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The baby doesn't start moving and kicking until the fourth month. I'm only three months in."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get someone to stay with the boys. I'm going to St. Mungo's. Meet me there."

"Okay, Mol." Arthur replied, rolling out of bed to get dressed. Molly made her way to the floo, and went to the hospital. It took Arthur almost two hours to find someone to stay with Bill and Charlie, and by the time he arrived at St. Mungo's, Molly was in the waiting room, she had been told she could leave.

"Molly, what happened?"

"Arthur, I miscarried again. Why does this keep happening to us? And Healer Sedgewick there's a chance that if we lose one more baby, we might never have children again."

"Are you feeling all right? You ready to go home?"

"Yes, Arthur." He pulled her out of the chair she was sitting in, and drew her close. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead and led her to the nearest floo. She managed to keep her tears at bay until they were in bed, and she buried her face into Arthur's shoulder and wept.

"Mol, we'll get through this." He whispered into her ear, as he rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her, but like the last time, he had no idea what to say.

"Arthur, I want another baby so very much."

"I know, my darling, I know. Mol, Charlie's going on two, we don't have to try again until after his second birthday all right?"

"Okay. Arthur, I love you."

"I love you too. Did you keep my letter from last time?"

"Yes. It's in my jewelry box."

"Well, I want you to read it again."

"I will, Arthur." Arthur pulled her closer, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist and she slipped her arms around him, and rested her head on the worn spot on Arthur's shoulder that she dearly loved. 


	13. Toilet Training Nightmares

"Mol, I'm home! Where are you?"

"In the loo, trying to train Charlie." Arthur entered the lavatory, and almost burst into laughter at the sight of his wife trying to hold a squirming, moaning, Charlie on the toliet.

"How's it going?"

"Absolutely horrible. He won't sit still and he wants to go back outside, but every time I let him off, he goes and messes some place."

"Mol, I found a charm that may help you." They had been trying to train Charlie for several months now, but he wasn't interested. Bill had been easy, Molly had put him on the loo every fifteen minutes until he produced something, then praised him. She would then give him a drink of juice and start the process over again. Within a week, he was trained.

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, you know the door-sealing charm 'colloportus'?"

"Yeah, but how is that going to help?"

"I've modified it for you. It will seal Charlie to the seat until he accomplishes something you can praise him for."

"What's the incantation? I'm desperate." 

"'Colloseades'."

"Thank you darling. What would I do without you?" Molly asked, after performing the charm.

"I don't know, Mol. Anyway, are you feeling all right?" Molly had recently learned she was pregnant yet again, and was due in September.

"Fine. Now if only I could get this wiggly urchin potty trained."

"I'll take over for a while dear. Go spend some time with Billy."

"Okay, have you seen him?"

"I believe he is in the family room." Arthur replied, giving her a kiss.  
She found Bill in the family room and set him in her lap so she could read him a story before starting dinner. 


	14. Percy Arrives

"Mumma, I'm hungry." Bill toddled over to where his mother was resting at the kitchen table, having just woken up from his nap.

"Do you want an apple"  
Bill nodded and Molly got up, with some difficultly, as she was now almost eight months pregnant, and got an apple for her son out of the pantry. She chopped it into small bits, and pulled Bill into her lap when she had sat down again.

"Mumma, when's dad back?"

"I don't know, Billy." Arthur had gone to pick her up some sweets, in Diagon Alley, as he had started paternity leave the day before, August 21, and he had offered to run errands for her.

"Mumma, do you want some?" Bill asked, offering her a bit of apple.

"No, Billy. I'm not hungry. Is Charlie still in bed?" Bill nodded and Molly hugged him fiercely. There were days when she still couldn't believe that the small child in front of her was her son. Bill was a handsome boy, so much like his father, and he seemed to have inherited Arthur's sweet side. Charlie however, was the total opposite of Bill. He was much more suited to outdoors than in, and it drove Molly crazy. Charlie was a curious child, fascinated with why things are the way they are. No matter what Molly told him, he always had to ask 'why?', looking for a more elaborate answer. 

"Mol, I'm home." Arthur said as he Apparated into the kitchen behind her, handing her a package of Chocolate Frogs.

"Hello, Arthur."

"How are you feeling?"

"Extremely tired, but I'm fine."

"Good. How's my Billy-boy?" Arthur asked, turning to his son.

"Dad, can you take me up on your broom?"

"'Course I can. Where's your brother?"

"Charlie's still sleeping, dear."

"Come on Bill, I'll take you for a ride"  
Molly watched with deep affection as her husband picked up their son, carrying him toward the broomshed. Molly got up and decided to start dinner, she knew Arthur was probably starving. As Molly began chopping vegetables for stew, a sharp pain coursed through her midsection. She immediately whipped out her wand, performing a messenger spell to notify Arthur and threw some floo powder into the fireplace to contact her mother-in-law.

"What is it, Molly?" Arthur asked as he came running through the back door, Bill in tow.

"Arthur I think I'm going into labor."

"Mol, you aren't due for another five weeks. You can't possibly-"

Molly quickly cut him off. "Arthur Weasley, listen to me! I'm going into labor, yes, I know I'm not due for another five weeks, you know that, I know that, but this baby is coming now"  
Mrs. Weasley flooed in behind them as Molly finished her sentance.

"Molly, are you for sure? I know Charlie came early, but something can go terribly wrong this early." Mum Weasley stated, quickly catching onto the situation.

"I know. Look, Mum Weasley, we need you to stay here with Billy and Charlie. I started chopping vegetables for stew, Bill ate an apple about an hour ago, Charlie is still napping and they both need to have a bath before bed." Molly said, gesturing towards the vegetables and ticking off the things that needed to be done on her fingers.

"I've got it covered."

Molly doubled up in pain and Arthur quickly held out his arms to hold her up, offering her one of his hands in the process. When the contraction subsided, Arthur gently guided her to fireplace, and moments later they were standing in the Maternity Ward of St. Mungo's. Arthur quickly got her checked in, and the receptionist quickly paged Healer Sedgewick, who came running. He quickly checked her over, and told them that every thing looked fine. He led them to a labor and delivery room, and Arthur helped her change into a hospital gown. He began walking with her around the room, but within an hour, she was tired. He guided her back to the bed, and she sat down on the edge.

"Arthur, I'm frightened."

"Hon, why are you frightened?" He asked gently, rubbing her back.

"Arthur, these contractions are intense. With Bill and Charlie, I didn't have contractions like this until after about five hours of labor. Something's not right."

"Will you be okay if I leave you to go get Healer Sedgewick so you can tell him what you just told me?" She nodded as another contraction took her breath away, and she squeezed his hand. When the contraction had passed, Arthur left, and quickly found the healer. Before another contraction hit her, Molly was able to him what she had told Arthur. Healer Sedgewick made the decision to connect her to a fetal monitor, so they could monitor how well the baby was handling the labor.

"Mrs. Weasley, this monitor is showing that the baby's heartbeat is low, and he's not handling the labor process well." Healer Sedgewick announced as he studied a sheet of parchment coming from the machine.

"Is there anything we can do?" Arthur asked, as Molly was currently out of commission, another contraction had just started.

"No, all we can do is wait. But I will warn you though, this baby is going to small, he hasn't had enough time to gain the weight we like to see in newborns."

"Will he live?" Molly asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, we won't know until he's born. He may also have to be hospitalized for a period of time, at this point, the baby's lungs may not be fully developed, and he may not be able to breathe on his own." Molly inhaled sharply at this news, and doubled up in pain as another contraction wracked her body.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to give you a potion to speed up the labor process, we need to birth the baby as quickly as possible." He left the room and minutes later a medi-witch came in, holding a glass of potion. Molly quickly drank it down, grimacing at the taste. Almost immediately, Molly felt the effects and she clutched her swollen belly with one hand and squeezed Arthur's as hard as she could with the other. Arthur helped her lay down and Healer Sedgewick checked the monitor again, shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Weasley, you need to start pushing now. I hoped that potion would help return the baby's heartbeat to normal, as well as speed up the process, but it didn't work." Healer Sedgewick said as he pushed Molly's feet up on the bed so her knees were bent and got into position himself. Arthur had a look of sheer horror on his face as he looked from Molly to the healer and back again repeatedly, as Molly howled in pain.

"Mrs. Weasley, you're bleeding heavily down here, the baby must have torn the lining of your uterus, or part of the birth canal." Arthur's face went pale at this news, everything was going wrong, and all he could do was sit and watch, there was nothing he could do.

"Arthur, I'm tired, I can't do this anymore."

"Mol, you have to."

"I can't."

"Mrs. Weasley, I know you're tired, and you're losing a lot of blood, but we need you to push." Molly squeezed Arthur's hand harder, as another contraction wracked her body. Finally, Molly heard a cry. and the last thing she heard before she passed out from fatigue and lack of blood was "it's a boy". 


	15. All's Well That Ends Well

When Molly awoke, she was disoriented. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was and why. Feeling someone holding her hand, she turned her head to the side to see who was there. Arthur. Her darling Arthur was asleep, one hand holding hers and the other arm draped across her abdomen. She gently squeezed his hand, to let him know she was awake, and he immediately woke up.

"Molly, darling, thank goodness, you're awake."

"Arthur, what happened? Did Healer Sedgewick figure out what went wrong?"

"No. After you passed out, he ran some tests, but so far he hasn't been able to find anything. Merlin, Molly, I almost lost you too." He replied, gathering her in a gentle embrace.

"Too? Are you saying the baby-?"

"No, Mol, no. He's alive, but-oh darling, it just doesn't look good. The healers are saying that the chance of him dying is greater than the chance of him making it."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"I've been back and forth all night, Mollywobbles."

"Arthur, please don't call me that in public. Where is he?" She asked, not seeing a bassinet in the room.

"He's in intensive care. They've got him connected to tubes and machines to help him breathe."

"Have they tried any Healing Spells?"

"They can't. He's so tiny and weak, there's a chance that all the spells will do is make his condition worse. All we can do is wait and hope."

"Arthur, do you think he'll make it?"

"I don't know, Molly. There's not much we can tell at this point. I will promise you one thing though, I'm not going to let him go without a fight."

"Arthur, go sit with him. I couldn't bear it if our baby died alone."

"How are you feeling? They gave you a Blood-Replenishing potion a few hours ago."

"I'm just tired, Arthur."

"Are you hungry? The medi-witch left a breakfast tray."

"I'm not hungry. Right now I feel extremely sick."

"I'm going to go sit with him then. You're sure you'll be all right here by yourself?"

"Yes." As Arthur got up to leave, another question crossed her mind. "Arthur, have you named him?"

"Yes, I have. Percy Ignatius. We can change it if you don't like it, all it says on his ribbon is 'Weasley Boy'."

"That's a beautiful name Arthur. Now get going."

"Molly, promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't go wandering around this place by yourself, you're too weak. I want you to stay here."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll be back in about an hour. You just rest." He said, planting a tender kiss on his wife's lips.

After Arthur left, she immediately wished he had taken her with him. She suddenly felt very alone and she didn't like it. Her thoughts traveled to the baby, and she knew that this was going to be their miracle child if he lived. If. Nothing was guaranteed at this point, and it scared her. She didn't know if she could handle losing another child, the miscarriages had been hard enough, without knowing anything about the baby. This time would be harder; just because of the sheer fact she knew it was a boy. Molly was relieved when Arthur returned an hour later.

"Molly, he's taken a turn for the better."

"That's great." Arthur's eyes glanced over to her breakfast tray, and he decided to brave his next sentence.

"Molly, do you mind if I have your muffin?"

"No. Go ahead. You can have everything if you want." Arthur promptly grabbed the tray, and balancing it in his lap, he began to eat.

"Arthur, how long has it been since you've ate?" Molly asked, watching her husband wolf down the food.

"I don't know, I had a meat pie just before you woke up." He said, after swallowing a piece of bacon whole.

"Arthur, you've got to keep up your strength, otherwise you'll be in the bed next to me. Goodness, slow down! You're going to choke. Or worse, get sick." Molly watched as he shoveled several forkfuls of egg into his mouth at once. Arthur ignored her, shaking his head. After he had wiped his mouth, he announced he was going to go sit with the baby again.

"Arthur take me with you."

"No, Molly, you're too weak."

"Arthur, take me to my baby. I don't want to be left alone."

"Molly, you can't. You need to stay here, you're weak."

"Arthur Weasley, take me to my baby. I want to see him."

"Molly, you can't."

"Then help me, Arthur. I want to see my child." Realizing he wasn't going to win, he gently helped Molly out of the bed, and she leaned heavily against him as he guided her to the intensive care nursery. Before he took her to see Percy, he turned so he was facing her.

"Molly, you need to be prepared. I've never seen a baby this tiny. The tubes and machines are connected all over, to help and monitor his breathing and heart beat." The color drained from Molly's face, and he could see her steeling herself. He gently guided her over to the baby, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to remember that the tubes were there to keep him alive. She reached into the bassinet to stroke her son's soft back and the small amount of red hair that was on his head. After she withdrew her hand, Arthur gently pushed her into the rocking chair that was beside the bassinet.

"Arthur, hand him to me. I want to hold him."

"Molly, the healers said-"

"I don't give a damn what they said Arthur. He's my baby; I want to hold him. Besides, he needs to be held, he's just a baby."

Arthur reached into the bassinet and gently lifted his son, surprised at how light he was. He could almost support him in one hand, and for once, he was thankful that the hospital didn't use Muggle machines that would have to be plugged into the wall. He handed the small, warm weight to Molly, and by the look on her face, he could tell that she was just as surprised as he was at how much her son weighed.

"Arthur, how are they feeding him?"

"They're giving him fluids through the IV. He's too weak to nurse." Arthur replied, pointing to a bag of fluid hovering beside her, and showing her the needle in Percy's arm. He watched on as his wife began to rock slowly, talking to the baby and kissing him. After an hour, she handed him back to Arthur who bent over to place Percy back in the bassinet.

"No, Arthur, hold him. Talk to him. You said you weren't going to let him go without a fight, give him something to fight for."

"Mr. Weasley, what do you think you are doing? We told you that the baby was in no condition to be held, why are you holding him?" Healer Sedgewick demanded, coming into the nursery.

"He needs to be held, he's just a baby." Molly replied, seeing that Arthur wasn't coming up with an excuse.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm the qualified Healer here, not you. I think I know a little bit more about what your son needs than you do."

"No, you don't. I carried him for eight months, I know him better than you do, and I say he needs to be held."

"Mr. Weasley, put the baby back in the bassinet." Arthur obliged, not really wanting the Healer to be angry with him, as it had been Molly's idea in the first place. Healer Sedgewick crossed the room, and checked the monitors that were monitoring Percy's heartbeat and breathing.

"Curious."

"Excuse me, but what's curious?" Molly asked, watching the Healer's every move.

"According to these monitors, the baby's heartbeat and breathing rates were up when your husband was holding him, but now they're back to where they were when I checked an hour ago. Maybe you do know better than me Mrs. Weasley. I'll have the baby transferred to your room immediately."

Within the hour, Molly and Percy had been moved to another room, and she and Arthur had begun taking turns holding their son. They never left him alone, and the Healers saw significant improvement. However, they were unable to remove the tubes until he was a week old, but even then he was still too weak to nurse and he was losing weight. Arthur only left Molly's side to go home and spend time with Bill and Charlie when she insisted that he leave, she didn't want the other children to feel abandoned.

"Arthur, how are the boys?" Molly asked, seeing Arthur return from the Burrow.

"They have some questions as to why you're not home yet, but they're fine."

"That's good. Healer Sedgewick said that we can take him home as soon as he proves to us he can nurse on his own."

"Have you tried yet?"

"Yeah, but he can't suck hard enough to get any milk. If he could get into a steady rhythm, he might be fine, but the hard part is getting him there."

"I'm sure we'll get there in the end. We've come this far haven't we?"

"Yes, but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I know. Has Healer Sedgewick given you any suggestions on getting him to nurse?"

"No. They're going to try giving him fluids that contain protein to help build up his muscles, but there is still no guarantee."

"What about you? When can you go home?"

"Healer Sedgewick says I'm fine. He wants me to stay here until Percy can go home."

"Understandable. Can I hold him for a while, dear?"

"Sure."

Arthur bent down and lifted the small bundle from his wife's arms, cradling the baby close to his chest.

"Molly, you want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"He's our miracle. I have no doubt he's going to make it. He's made it this far, if he didn't have the will to live, he would have left us already."

"You think so, Arthur?"

"I do."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? I've done some research, and I've found something that may help us."

"Really, Healer Sedgewick?"

"Yes. Mr. Weasley, hand your wife the baby."

Arthur happily obliged, and Molly gladly took her son back into her arms.

"Mrs. Weasley, I want you to try to nurse him."

"I've tried, but he's not strong enough."

"Give him your breast. I've found a technique that will help him nurse."

Molly quickly unbuttoned her blouse and placed one breast into Percy's mouth. He immediately began sucking, but he wasn't getting any milk.

"Mrs. Weasley, take one of your hands and place your index finger on one side of his mouth and your thumb on the other."

Molly did so, and looked at the Healer, wondering how this was going to help.

"Do you feel his muscles moving?"

"Yes."

"Okay, get into rhythm with him and gently rub your fingers in circles towards his ears."

"If you don't mind me asking, how is this going to help him?" Molly asked, rubbing her fingers against her son's cheeks.

"It helps him get the force he needs to get the milk. Is it working?"

"Yes!" Molly exclaimed, feeling the milk leave her body and go into her son's mouth.

"Can we take him home then?" Arthur asked, happy that after a week and a half of waiting, his son was able to nurse.

"Yes, you can. I want you to keep nursing him like this for a while, at least until our monthly check-up appointment, and we'll see how he's doing."

"Where ever did you hear of this?" Molly asked, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Well, I did some research in a Muggle medical book. I figured it was worth a shot."

"Thank you. We really appreciate all you've done for us, Healer."

"Just doing my job. Mr. Weasley, the papers are at the front desk, waiting for your signature." Healer Sedgewick left the room, and Arthur followed, not wanting to wait any longer to take his wife and son home. After Molly had finished nursing Percy, she and Arthur went straight home. Mum Weasley greeted them as they stepped out of the fireplace, and she immediately began fawning over the new baby.

"Arthur, he's so handsome. He has your eyes."

"I know Mum. Where are Bill and Charlie?"

"Outside, as usual."

Arthur headed outside to round up his boys, so they could greet their mother and their new sibling.

"Dad, why's he so tiny? Charlie was never that small was he?" Bill asked, seeing his tiny brother.

"No, Bill, Charlie was never that small. Percy is a pre-mature baby."

"What's that mean?"

"He was born too early."

"Oh. Can I hold him?"

"Molly, what do you think?" Arthur asked, wanting to check with his wife before telling his son anything.

"He can hold him Arthur. Bill, can you be careful?"

"Yes, Mum." Bill held out his arms, and Molly leaned down to put Percy in the cradle, adjusting Bill's arms so he was holding Percy properly.

"If you don't mind, I'm heading home." Mum Weasley announced, as she headed towards the fireplace.

"Go ahead, Mum Weasley, we've got everything covered here. Thanks for watching the boys."

"You're welcome. They are such dears and so well behaved. You two must be doing something right."

"Mum, will you read me my bedtime story tonight? Grandmum doesn't read like you do." Bill asked, after making sure his grandmother had left.

"Sure, Billy. Charlie, I think it's time for your bath." Molly stated, turning towards her other son.

"Arthur, will you make sure Bill gets ready for bed okay?"

"Sure, Mol."

After kissing her husband, Molly herded a reluctant Charlie to his bath. Once he was clean, in his pajamas and his teeth were brushed, she tucked him in, and told him that his father would be in to read him his story shortly. Before she went to Bill's room, she stopped off at the nursery to tell Arthur that Charlie was waiting for him. She checked Percy's nappy, and stroked his back until he went to sleep. She placed a cooling charm over his crib so he wouldn't get too hot, and drew a small blanket up and around him. She then headed to Bill's room, read him his story, and proceeded to tuck him into bed and kissed him goodnight.

"Mum, I love you."

"I love you too, Billy. Go to sleep." She closed his door, but was careful to leave it open slightly, to allow the light from the hall to penetrate the darkness. She happily headed to her bedroom, grateful to be home.

"Arthur, I'm so glad to be home." She stated, sitting down on her side of the bed.

"I know you are Mollywobbles."

Arthur climbed into bed, and after he had gotten settled, Molly snuggled close to him, letting his protection surround her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Arthur, you know, if I have one complaint about those hospital beds, it is that they are to firm."

"It feels good to sleep in your own bed again, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. True, our bed doesn't adjust like the ones in the hospital, but it is definitely more comfortable."

"I agree. Get some rest, we've had a long week." Arthur replied, kissing his wife's forehead and pulling her closer to him. The couple slept peacefully, knowing that Percy was going to be okay.


	16. Honesty

"Mumma?"

"What is it, Perce?" Molly asked, turning to see Percy, who was now a year old.

"Story."

"You want me to read you a story?"

Percy nodded, and Molly bent down to scoop him up into her arms. After making sure Bill and Charlie were staying out of trouble, she grabbed a book off the shelf. She sat down on the sofa, and Percy crawled up into her lap and she kissed the top of his head. 'He really is sweet,' Molly thought. Percy was an affectionate child, he loved to be held, and cuddled by his mother. Molly suspected that his affectionate nature came from his beginnings, when she and Arthur were constantly holding him. She didn't mind though, she loved spending time with him. As she read the book, she pointed out different things in the pictures and asked him what they were. Even as young as he was, Molly could tell that he would be eager to learn and that he was a very bright child, as he caught on to things fast.

"Mum! Save me! Save me!" Charlie yelled, as he came hurtling into the family room, closely followed by Bill.

"From what, Charlie?" Molly asked, playing along.

"Daddy!"

"What's Daddy doing to you?"

Arthur came running in behind his sons, and gave Molly a wink as he snuck up behind Bill. She gave him a smile, looking at the scene before her. Arthur and the boys had a favorite game, which involved Arthur chasing his sons around the house. Eventually they would find Molly, and the boys would plead for her to save them from their father as when he caught them, he would tickle them until they were all in fits of laughter.

"He's chasing me and Bill."

"What's wrong with that?"

Before Charlie could answer, Arthur swooped down and picked Bill up, putting him on his shoulders and reaching to grab Charlie around the waist.

"Arthur, be careful." Molly cautioned, as he carried them to an area of the living room he had dubbed as the 'Tickle Corner'.

"Molly, really, can't we have fun?" Arthur asked, setting Bill and Charlie on the floor, tickling them under their ribs, causing them burst into fits of laughter.

"Yes, just be careful. I don't want to have to patch anyone up."

"When was the last time you had to patch any of us up after this game?"

"Never, but it usually progresses to rough housing and I can't move very fast because I have Percy on my lap." As she finished this statement, Bill broke out of his father's grip, and climbed on his back.

"Hey, no fair young man. I can't reach you back there." Bill had climbed to the middle of his father's back, so no matter which way Arthur turned he couldn't reach him.

"Exactly, Daddy. Now let Charlie go." Bill demanded, pounding his father's shoulder.

"Bill, easy now, you know not to hit hard." Molly warned, watching her son pound his little fist into Arthur's broad shoulder.

"I'm not Mum. Just hard enough to bug him is all."

"Mol, he can't hurt me. Stop worrying." While Arthur had turned his head to look at his wife, Charlie had wriggled out of his grasp, and joined Bill on top of his father. Arthur maneuvered himself so he was on his back, Bill and Charlie sitting on his chest. "Okay boys, that's enough now. Daddy needs a rest." The boys climbed off of Arthur, and moved to sit next to Molly on the sofa.

"What are you reading, Mumma?" Charlie asked, looking at the book.

"_When You Give A Mouse A Cookie_."

"Oh, will you read it to me and Bill?"

"Sure. Arthur, will you take Percy upstairs? I think he needs to be changed." Arthur nodded and crossed the room to lift Percy off of his mother's lap. Bill and Charlie slid closer to their mother, so they could look at the pictures as she read. She had not even started reading the first page when Charlie reached over to pull Bill's hair.

"Ouch! Mum!"

"Charlie, you know better than to pull your brother's hair."

Bill than reached over to pinch his brother in retaliation, and a fight quickly ensued.

"Boys! Stop it this instant! Go to your rooms!"

"Molly, what are you yelling about?" Arthur asked, coming back downstairs in time to see his sons go upstairs.

"Arthur go talk to your sons about fighting. They know better."

"Yes, dear." Arthur replied, knowing it was better to do what she asked rather than questioning her about what exactly had happened. He returned a few minutes later, and Molly walked over to him.

"Well, what did you tell them?"

"That what they did was wrong and that we don't accept that kind of behavior."

"I COULD HAVE TOLD THEM THAT, ARTHUR! DIDN'T YOU GIVE THEM A LECTURE ON FIGHTING?"

"Well, no."

"ARTHUR WEASLEY, YOU NEED TO GROW A BACKBONE!"

"Excuse me, Molly?" Arthur balked, not knowing why she was tearing into him, he wasn't the one who had been fighting.

"YOU HEARD ME! I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS HOUSE THAT DOES THE PARENTING HERE, ARTHUR! THEY'RE YOUR SONS TOO!"

"Yes, but I don't know how to punish. You're much better than me at that."

"ARTHUR, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, GROW A BACKBONE! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN TO YOUR SONS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN RIGHT AND WRONG! IT'S HARD ENOUGH WITH YOU WORKING OVERTIME JUST ABOUT EVERY NIGHT, IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK THAT YOU HELP OUT WHEN YOU ARE HOME?"

"No. Molly, look, I'm sorry. This is all new to me. I've never been a parent before."

"NEITHER HAVE I, ARTHUR. YET, I CAN TELL MY CHILDREN WHEN THEY ARE BEING BAD!" Molly heard a whimper come from the stairs and she looked over to see Bill and Charlie crying. Then the guilt set in. Arthur was doing his best, he was right; this was all new to both of them. She crossed the room and gathered her sons in her arms.

"Mummy, are we bad boys?" Charlie asked, burying his face into his mother's ample bosom.

"No, Charlie, you're not bad boys. You misbehave, but you're not bad. You're a very charming boy and Bill is a sweet boy. You're not bad, you're very good most of the time."

"But you were yelling at Daddy. You said we were bad boys." Bill said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"I didn't mean it Bill. I was angry with your father and it slipped out. I'm sorry. You're my little Bill, and you're a very good boy."

Charlie broke out of his mother's embrace and toddled over to Arthur who picked his son up.

"Daddy, are we good boys?"

"Yes you are." Arthur replied, giving his son a hug.

"Boys, go back upstairs, your father and I will be up in a minute to tuck you in."

Bill and Charlie went back upstairs, and Arthur drew Molly close.

"I'm sorry, Mol."

"I'm sorry too, Arthur. I shouldn't have yelled." Arthur planted several quick kisses on his wife's lips before moving down to kiss her neck. "Arthur, please stop."

"Why? I think we're due for some lovemaking."

"We can't Arthur."

"Why? We'll put Bill and Charlie to bed, and go to our bedroom."

"Arthur, we can't. I'm on my…. well, you know…"

"Your period?" Arthur asked, whispering into her ear.

"Yes. You know the rules. No lovemaking when I'm on my menstrual cycle."

"Yes, I do." Arthur replied with disappointment. 'That explains a lot', he thought thinking back to the argument. "How long, Mol?"

"I just started today. Arthur, I'm sorry. I want to, I really do, but-"

"Hey, I understand. You can't control when your body decides to function that way. How about next week then?"

"I'd like that. Besides, I've been meaning to ask you about trying for another baby."

"Okay then, next week it is." He bent down to seal the deal with a kiss.

They headed upstairs to put the boys to bed, and both of them got a surprise from Bill and Charlie. Molly put Charlie to bed and Arthur put Bill to bed, but before they both got out of the respective rooms, the boys asked a question.

"Mumma, do you love Daddy?" Charlie asked, as Molly turned to walk out the door.

"Yes, Charlie, I do. I love him very much."

"Then why did you yell at him?"

"I was upset with him. Go to sleep."

"You didn't give me my goodnight kiss and hug, Mumma." Molly leaned over her son; kissing his forehead and giving him a hug, then tucking him back in.

"Goodnight Charlie. I love you."

"Goodnight Mumma. I love you too."

"I know. Go to sleep."

Meanwhile, in Bill's room, a similar conversation was taking place.

"Daddy, do you love Mumma?"

"Of course I do, Bill. What makes you ask that?"

"Well, she was yelling at you."

"Look, Bill, does your Mum yell at you sometimes?"

"Yes."

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I do things to make your mum get upset with me too. I know that she loves me, and half the time she winds up apologizing afterwards. The other half of the time, I have to apologize to her, but that doesn't make me stop loving her."

"Oh. So it's like when she yells at me and Charlie, she expects us to apologize for what we did wrong."

"Exactly. Now young man, I believe it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Bill."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I know. I love you too, Bill. Go to sleep." Arthur stood up and after planting a tender kiss on Bill's forehead, he headed to his own bedroom to exchange an 'I love you' with Molly.

"Arthur, did Bill ask you if you loved me?" Molly asked when her husband entered their bedroom.

"Yes he did. Why, did Charlie ask you the same thing?"

"He did."

"I love you very much Molly, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, Arthur I do. It's a little hard to doubt that when you tell me almost everyday."

"Good. Get in bed you. That female thing makes you absolutely irritable if you don't get enough sleep."

Molly immediately obliged, and once Arthur had changed and crawled into bed she snuggled close to him.

"Arthur,"

"Molly, don't apologize. It's like your mood swings when you're pregnant. You can't control them, I know. I've also known you since we were eleven years old, I know what to do."

"I know you do, Arthur. But that doesn't stop me from feeling bad when I yell at you."

"Hey, come in like a Gryffindor lion and go out like a lamb for all I care Molly. I know you still love me, and you usually wind up apologizing anyway."

"I know. Arthur, I really am sorry. For everything, yelling at the boys, you, and stopping you when all you wanted to do was make love to me."

"Molly, I know that thing doesn't stop for lovemaking, and that you can't control it. I got over that years ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Go to sleep now, you need your rest." He kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and watched as she drifted off to sleep.


	17. Twins!

"Arthur! You won't believe what Healer Sedgewick told me!" Molly exclaimed, coming into the living room, having just gotten back from a healer appointment that Arthur had had to miss because they didn't have anyone to watch the boys. She was three months pregnant, due in March, and she still couldn't believe it, after what had happened with Percy.

"What did he tell you Mol?" He asked, pulling her into his lap, resting a hand on her abdomen, which was slightly rounded even though she was three months in.

"Well first he said that everything is fine, and that I should be carrying them to term, unlike Percy."

"Them?"

"Yes, them. Arthur, we're having twins!"

"T-twins? Isn't that two babies?"

"Yes, Arthur, twins. Two. At once."

"H-h-how did we get twins?"

"Healer Sedgewick explained it to me. There are two kinds of twins, fraternal and identical."

"What's the difference?"

"I'm getting there. Fraternal twins are twins that develop from two separate eggs, which means you can have a boy and a girl or twins of the same sex. Identical twins come from the same fertilized egg, which splits in half, one half going to one side of the uterus and the other half going to the other side, developing into two babies, which means that unlike fraternal twins, no matter what, you get two girls or two boys."

"What kind will we be having?"

"We won't know until they're born. Healer Sedgewick offered to run a test to determine the sex of the babies, but I told him I wanted to be surprised."

"So there are two in there?" Arthur asked, patting his wife's belly.

"Yes, Arthur. I was wondering why I was showing so soon. That also explains why I was throwing up for two months straight."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, recalling the past three months. After Molly had announced that she was pregnant, she had spent nearly every day afterward in bed. She had been extremely nauseous, throwing up after every meal. She had had bruises on her cheeks from throwing up so much as the capillaries in her cheeks had burst and she had had to wear make-up constantly so the children would recognize her.

"Well, there's twice as much baby in there than normal, isn't there? So both babies had to have their turn at making me puke. One was responsible for one month, the other responsible for the second month."

"I see. Is there anything else I should know about these twins of ours?"

"I have to take prenatal potions."

"Why?"

"Twins are a high-risk pregnancy right out of the starting gate, and our history with miscarriages and what happened with Percy increases the risk. Healer Sedgewick wants me on prenatal potions to make sure the babies get nice and big and that they're born healthy."

"Molly,"

"Arthur, I've already checked with the Ministry, our health insurance covers the prenatal potions that Healer Sedgewick prescribed. St. Mungo's will give us a month's worth at a time."

"How often do you have to take them, Mol?"

"Twice a day."

"Do you think I should try to put in for more time off? I mean before, I was anticipating one baby, not two."

"No. Three months will be fine. I believe I'm becoming an expert at managing several small children at once."

"Yeah, but twins? That's a lot of work my dear."

"I know, but I'm happy. Aren't you? Two little babies to hold in the hospital this time."

"Of course I'm happy, Molly. How did we get so lucky as to get twins?"

"I don't know, but I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. I have a wonderful husband, three wonderful little boys, and twins on the way. I couldn't be happier, Arthur." She replied, resting a hand on top of his.

"Well, we better get to thinking of names then, if we've got two babies to name this time."

"Arthur, I was thinking we could name them after Fab and Gid. They're twins, and that's what increased our chances of having twins."

"What?"

"Arthur, because I have twin brothers, our chances of having twins were increased, because twins tend to run in families."

"Oh."

"So what do you think? Naming them after Fab and Gid, I mean."

"I like that idea, do you think Fabian and Gideon will go for it?"

"Not the entire name. Fabian and Gideon aren't going to want to be called Big Fab and Big Gid, so I figured we could use their first initials. F and G. That way, we can pick out girl names too, in case the twins aren't boys."

"How about we write down some names, and when they're born we'll decide. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Arthur. Can it wait until tonight? I'm not ready to start brainstorming names. I'm too excited."

"I understand. Wow, Mol, I can't believe I'm that good."

"That good?"

"Yeah, good enough to get you pregnant with twins."

"It's not up to the father if twins develop or not. It's the up to how many eggs the mother's body allows to be fertilized and how the eggs develop into babies. Sorry, dear, but you can't take credit for twins."

"What can I take credit for then?"

"The sex of the babies. It's up to you what we have. I have two X chromosomes, so if you give me a Y we have a boy. On the other hand, if you give me a X chromosome, we have a girl."

"I lost you when you got to X chromosomes."

"The human body has forty-six chromosomes. Two of those forty-six determine your sex. If you have an X and a Y, you're a boy. If you have two X chromosomes, you're a girl. When your body makes sperm, some of the sperm have the X chromosome and some have the Y chromosome. When my body makes eggs, they all contain the X chromosome because that's all I have. When you and I have sex, you give me an assortment of sperm cells. If the sperm cell that fertilizes my egg has the Y chromosome, we have a baby boy. If the sperm cell has the X chromosome, we have a girl."

"How do you know all of this, Molly?"

"I had to know a little bit about the human body to pass my potion exam at St. Mungo's and I did a little extra research. That and I ask a lot of questions."

"Oh."

"Arthur, I told you about Fab and Gid coming to dinner tonight, didn't I?"

"No."

"Well they are. I can't wait to tell them we're having twins."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know."

"What time are they coming?"

"I told them we usually have dinner around six. They said they get off work at five thirty and they'll be here after that."

Arthur was suddenly overcome with a desire to kiss his wife thoroughly and soundly. She was glowing with motherly joy, and she was so beautiful. He leaned in, covering her mouth. Her mouth always tasted delicious and he felt her begin to kiss him back after getting over the shock of him kissing her without warning.

"Arthur! Molly! Break it up!"

They quickly broke apart, and turned to see who it was. Fabian and Gideon had arrived, and Molly practically leaped from Arthur's lap. She hugged Fabian and Gideon and when she had caught Arthur's eye, she mouthed 'we'll finish tonight' to him and received a smile in return, letting her know he agreed.

"So, Mol, what did you make for dinner?"

"I haven't got around to it yet, to tell you the truth, Gid. Well, the scene you walked in on should give you some idea."

"We understand. Where are those nephews of ours?"

"They're upstairs in their rooms. You can go on up and see them if you like."

Fabian and Gideon retreated up the stairs, leaving Molly and Arthur alone again. Molly headed into the kitchen to start dinner. Within an hour, they were seated around the table, catching up.

"Boys, why don't you go on upstairs, we want to talk to your uncles alone." Molly said, addressing her sons, who immediately obliged.

"What do you want to talk to us alone for, sis?"

"Come into the family room, Arthur and I have news to share with you."

The twins settled themselves on the sofa, and once Arthur had settled into his armchair, Molly sat in his lap.

"So what's the news?"

"Arthur and I are having twins." Molly replied, resting a hand on her abdomen.

"Congratulations."

"We were wondering if you minded us naming them after you guys."

"No, Molly, we don't mind."

"Not your whole name that is, so we were going to use your first initials, just in case they aren't boys and we can pick out girl names too."

"Molly, we're honored that you want to name your children after us."

"You are?"

"Of course we are. That's the greatest honor anyone can give to a family member, naming a child after them. Look, we're sorry we can't stay longer, but we have duty tonight."

"Fab, Gid, before you leave, I have something to ask you."

"What is it, Mol?"

"You guys still see a lot of Mum and Dad don't you?"

"Yeah, have Sunday dinner with them every week."

"Well, can you tell them that I'm happy?"

"Sure."

"And tell them about the boys, that Arthur's a wonderful man, that he's been good to me, and tell them about the twins. Please?"

"Sure, Mol, but why?"

"I want them to know about their grandchildren. If I showed up or sent an owl, I'd get a long lecture about how I made my bed so I can lie in it and a reminder about a letter."

"What letter?"

"When they disowned me, I got a letter telling me not to go crying to them when Arthur and I didn't have enough money to support ourselves, and I know they meant when you're pregnant and can't support yourselves."

"Oh. Molly, we'll do that for you."

"Thanks. I love you two, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, Mol, we do." Fabian and Gideon got off the couch, hugged Molly and Disapparated.

"So shall we put the boys to bed and finish what we started?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

They headed upstairs, put the boys to bed and headed to their own room. Arthur pulled Molly into his arms, kissing her happily. Molly arched her chin as he left her mouth, placing little bites around her chin and neck, his hands exploring her curves. He quickly slipped her out of her dress, backing her toward the bed as he hurriedly slipped off his robes and trousers. He slipped off her bra as he lowered her on to the bed, and he began kissing her breasts. She writhed beneath him as he brushed his lips over her nipples, and began planting hot, wet, kisses on the silken under curves.

"Arthur, please," Molly crooned, and he smiled as she arched her back for more. He continued treating her breasts like they were a delicious dessert, nibbling and suckling, planting hot, wet kisses everywhere. Her breath became shallow and hard, as she moaned and whimpered at her husband's touch. She arched her back again as his hands slipped between her thighs, circling the outside of her panties. Her thighs willingly parted at his gentle urging, allowing him to tease her. When he knew she could stand the teasing no longer, he lifted her hips, removing her panties, leaving her completely naked for his view. He allowed her to remove his boxers, and her breath hitched at the sight of his manhood standing tall, hard and proud for her appraisal.

"Mollywobbles, are you ready for me?" He asked, spreading her legs wider as his fingers rubbed gently between her thighs, making her flow hot and wet for him.

"Yes, Arthur, yes." Molly gave a strangled cry of pleasure as he entered her, calling out his name as he found a steady, hard, rhythm. She kissed him with fervor when his mouth found hers again, and it wasn't long before he had exhausted himself. He flopped down on the bed beside her, pulling her into the crook of his arm. It was only then that the news of them having twins had fully sank in to his brain.

"Molly, about these twins, do we have to buy another crib?"

"Healer Sedgewick said it didn't matter if they slept in the same crib, but he recommended a second crib, so when it comes time to move them to a regular bed, they won't try to sleep in the same bed."

"Oh. So I guess a better question would be would you like another crib, Mol?"

"It would make my life easier, Arthur. But do we have to talk about the technicalities now? I want to start brainstorming names, I'm so excited."

"I know." Arthur grabbed his wand, summoning a roll of parchment, ink and a quill. "So, what are some possibilities for these twins of ours?" He asked, placing a spell on the quill to write by itself so he could still hold Molly close to him.

"I was thinking Fred and George if they're boys."

"How about Frank?"

"Arthur, I don't like that name. Besides, Frank Weasley doesn't sound right."

"Okay then, scratch that one. What about Gawain?"

"From the King Arthur legends?"

"Yeah."

"It's a possibility. What about Ginevra if one happens to be a girl?"

"That's a very beautiful name, Mol and I hope we get the chance to use it."

"So do I, I want a baby girl very much."

"I know, Molly-girl. We'll get a daughter eventually."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each suggesting a name every now and then. When Arthur didn't hear a reply to a name he had suggested, he looked over at Molly, who had fallen asleep. He waved his wand, sending the parchment, ink and quill to rest on his bedside table. He kissed Molly's forehead gently so he didn't wake her, pulled her closer to him so he could rest both of his hands on her belly and drifted off to sleep himself.


	18. Midnight Wanderings

Molly was sitting in her rocking chair, rocking gently, one hand stroking her swollen belly, waiting for Arthur to return from the office. He was still working late, and tonight he was later than usual.

"Mum?"

"What is it Charlie?" Molly asked, wondering why her son was up at two in the morning.

"Mum, I had a bad dream. Can you come back to bed with me?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm too big to lie in your bed. Do you want to be rocked back to sleep instead?"

Charlie shook his head, and Molly realized that she didn't have much of a lap for him to sit in anymore. "How about we lie on the couch together then?" Molly asked, she knew Charlie just wanted to be held until he fell back asleep.

"Okay."

Molly got up from the rocking chair, and once she had lain down on the sofa, she once again realized that there was no room for Charlie. She wanted to comfort her child, but her pregnancy was proving this to be difficult. "Charlie, you can lie next to me in my bed." She got off of the sofa, with some difficulty, took her son's small hand in hers and led him to her and Arthur's bedroom. Once she had settled herself in the middle of the bed, Charlie climbed up next her, allowing her to wrap an arm around him.

"Mum?"

"What Charlie?"

"I love you, Mum."

"I know you do, Charlie. I love you too. Go to sleep. It's late." Charlie closed his eyes, and within a few minutes, he was asleep. Molly brushed his hair from his forehead, and before long, she found herself dozing off too. She awoke to find Arthur in bed next to her, and Charlie was gone.

"Arthur, wake up."

"What is it Molly?"

"Where's Charlie? He was sleeping with me."

"When I got home, I carried him back to his room."

"What time did you get in last night?"

"Three. What time did you come up here with Charlie?"

"Around two. This was the only place I could find that he could lay next to me. I'm too big to lie in his bed, and I don't have much of a lap to rock him back to sleep in."

"I know. These twins are proving to be difficult already aren't they?"

"Yes. I'm only five months in, and I look like I'm six or seven months in."

"Hey, two babies take up a lot more room than one baby does, hon."

"I know. Ouch!"

"What is it, Mol?"

"One of the babies decided to kick me up the ribs."

"Where? Can I feel?"

"Hold on a second." Molly took one of her husband's hands in hers, placing it on her rounded belly where she had last felt movement.

"I don't feel anything, Mol."

She pressed her hands to her stomach, and after a few moments, she took Arthur's hand in hers again. "Right there, dear." She said, placing his hand back on her swollen belly.

"Whoa, they're strong little blighters aren't they?" Arthur asked after he had felt a kick.

"I know. I don't mind if they kick in this area," Molly said, running her hand across her swollen belly from side to side, "-but it bloody hurts when they kick my ribs."

"I'm sorry. Are you hungry? We should probably get up you know."

"Arthur, I'm pregnant. Of course I'm hungry. Will you help me up?"

Arthur rolled out of bed, and taking his wife's hands in his, he pulled her to her feet.


	19. Valentine's Day

Arthur awoke to the sound of the shower running in his and Molly's private lavatory. Knowing she would be out soon, he rolled out of bed and stationed himself outside the bathroom door. At seven months, Molly was huge, but she could never be unattractive to him. In fact, he thought her pregnancy made her even more desirable. As the door opened and Molly emerged, Arthur followed her over to the mirror, and when she had let the towel that was wrapped around her body fall away, he wrapped an arm around her bulging stomach and cupped her breast with his other hand.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Nothing dear." He replied, leaning down to kiss her where her neck met her shoulder.

"Arthur, if you're trying to get me to have sex with you, I'm sorry, but we can't. I'm too big."

"Molly, when have I ever forced myself on you?"

"Never."

"Exactly. Do you know what today is, Mollywobbles?"

"No, is it anything special?"

"It's Valentine's Day, my dear. I want you to find your best dress, and we're going on a dinner date tonight."

"Arthur, but,"

"No buts, my darling. We haven't been out in ages, and I've already got reservations."

"Oh all right." He released her and watched on, as she got dressed.

Later on that evening, Arthur was shaving in the one of the boys' bathrooms, supervising Charlie as he took his bath.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, Charlie?"

"What's wrong with my skin? Will it go back to normal?" Charlie asked, holding out a very wrinkled hand as he walked over to Arthur after getting out of the tub. Arthur chuckled and bent down to scoop his son up. He sat him down on the bathroom counter, and dabbed a little bit of shaving cream on his nose.

"Those are wrinkles, Charlie. They aren't anything to be scared of."

"Oh."

"They're just a product of time and true love. Some are going to come and stay, and some are going to come and go. Charlie, you're young you're going to be okay."

Arthur watched as his son toddled out of the bathroom, and headed in the general direction of his room, where Molly was getting ready for their date.

Molly was examining herself in the mirror, and for the first time, she noticed the crows' feet that were forming around her eyes.

"Damn body. I'm fat and ugly, and Arthur wants to take me out in public. I can't believe how many wrinkles I have already, and I'm only twenty-seven. I wish I were sixteen again. Young, madly in love and not a care in the world."

"Mumma?"

"What is it, Charlie?"

"Those wrinkles aren't something to be scared of. They're just a product of time and true love. Some are gonna come and stay and some are gonna come and go, Mum, you still look young, you're going to be okay."

"Wherever did you hear that?"

"Daddy. I was all wrinkled up when I got out of my bath and that's what he told me."

"I should have known. Your father is sweet like that. Go get ready for bed, your father and I will tuck you in before we leave."

Molly had found a sleeveless, knee length black dress she had bought a several months ago for a Ministry party she and Arthur had planned on attending. However, Arthur had gotten sick the week before, so they had cancelled their evening out. She needed to make some modifications to it as she was pregnant, and it wasn't a maternity dress. She slipped it on and continued scrutinizing herself in the mirror.

"Mollywobbles, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, seeing tears forming in his wife's eyes.

"I'm a whale and you're taking me out to dinner."

"Molly, you're beautiful."

"No I'm not, I'm fat and ugly." She sniffled.

"Molly, you're pregnant. I don't expect you to be rail thin, honey. You're beautiful. You're not fat you're just plump. And technically, this isn't fat." Arthur replied, patting her belly.

"Remind me why you're taking me out to dinner then. I feel fat and ugly and I'm not attractive."

"Because one, its Valentine's Day, two, you're my wife and I want to show you off, three, you're beautiful when you're pregnant and no matter what you say, you're always attractive to me. Now dry those tears, you know I don't like to see them in those big brown eyes of yours."

"You're right Arthur. I'm just being silly. Wait for me downstairs please, while I finish getting ready."

Arthur turned and left the room, checking to make sure his sons were in bed.

"Arthur,"

"Hi, Brian. When did you get here?"

"Just now. Anything special I need to know about taking care of your boys?"

"Nope. They're in bed, so it should be an easy night for you."

"Why are you taking her out anyway?"

"Because she's my wife and we haven't been out in ages."

"Is she going through the insecurities of pregnant women?"

"What, the 'I'm fat and ugly' routine? Yeah. Will you go upstairs and see if she's ready?"

"Sure. Anything you want me to tell her?"

"Nope."

Brian headed upstairs and moments later he saw his wife begin to descend the stairs. Her hair was down, which pleased him; she normally kept it up so the children wouldn't tug it, and the dress she was wearing showed off her delicious curves well.

"Arthur, are you ready?"

Now that she was in front of him, his eyes couldn't seem to go above her breasts, which were showcased spectacularly in the dress.

"Molly, you look, um"

"Arthur, my face is here, not here." She said, pointing to her face then to her breasts.

"I'm sorry, you just look beautiful." With that, he pulled her to his side, guiding her to the fireplace.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace special." He said, throwing floo powder down and stating their destination clearly. A few moments later they were standing in a club well known for its dinner and dancing. He led her to his reserved table, and eased her into a chair. After dinner, Arthur stood up and walked to her side of the table, offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" She chuckled a little at his formality, you would think they were dating, not a married couple with three young children and two more on the way.

"What?"

"You're silly, Arthur." She placed her hand in his, and allowed him to lead her to the dance the floor. His hands drifted down to rest on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her head under his chin.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered, kissing the top of her head. He felt her nod into his neck, and he pulled her as close as her belly would allow. They danced through several songs, not speaking, enjoying their quiet time together.

"OUCH!"

"What is it, Molly? Did I step on your feet?" Arthur asked, alarmed, he didn't like seeing his wife in pain.

"No, just a huge kick to the ribs. Can we go home? My back hurts, my feet hurt,"

"Yes, we can." He stated, interrupting her. He led her back to the table, paid the bill and guided her into the fireplace. When they arrived back at the Burrow, Brian was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh, Arthur, Molly, you're home. I guess I can go now huh?"

"Yes, you can, Brian. Thanks for watching the boys."

"No problem." With that, Brian Apparated away.

"Molly, what hurts? I'll do my best to help you."

"My back, ankles, feet, the backs of my legs, I'm hurting places I never did with the others."

"Okay, okay. Go on upstairs, get into your nightgown and I'll give you a good rub down. How does that sound?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Wonderful." He watched as she slowly climbed the stairs, he loved seeing his wife pregnant, she was adorable with her rounded belly, and the gift she had protected inside her was even more precious. After turning out the lights, he headed upstairs to check on his sons, before retiring to his room to give his wife a massage.

"Arthur, honey, wake up."

"What is it, Mol?" He asked groggily, blinking his eyes to focus them.

"Arthur, I don't feel well."

"How come?"

"I don't know. My head hurts, my chest hurts, and I've got the chills…"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Can you call in today? Help me out?"

"Yes, I will. Would you like some Pepperup Potion?"

"No, I'd better not take it. I don't know if it will affect the babies or not. I know it's safe during the first two trimesters, but I'm not sure about the third."

"Okay. Anything I can get you?"

"Just try to keep the boys out of trouble. I need to rest."

"Will do. I'll bring you up some breakfast later." He rolled out of bed, making sure to tuck the blankets tightly around his wife to keep her warm, kissed her forehead, and headed downstairs to make breakfast for the boys.

"Mumma?"

"What is it Perce?" Molly asked, hearing Percy toddle into the bedroom.

"Mumma, c'n I come to bed with you?"

"Yes. Can you climb up here?" Percy made his way to the side of the bed, and using the blankets as hand holds, he made his way up on the bed, so he was lying next to her. She wrapped an arm around him, pleased to have some alone time with him. "Is it time for your nap?" Percy nodded and turned his head so it was buried into her chest. She moved her hand to his back, stroking it until he fell asleep.

"Molly?"

"Arthur, shh, Percy's asleep."

"I'm sorry. Are you feeling better?" He asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"A little."

"I contacted Healer Sedgewick and he said if you absolutely needed it, you can have a small dose of Pepperup Potion."

"Okay. I might take some later, but I'm starting to feel better."

"Good. I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

"Don't bother, Arthur. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay, I'll be back with some dinner in a few hours then. Get some rest."

"I know, Arthur."


	20. The April Fool's Day Birth

"Molly, is there anything you need or want before I turn in?" Arthur asked, as he prepared to climb into bed next to his wife.

"No, there is nothing I can think of. Thanks for asking." She replied in a soft tone. She was lying on her back, one hand stroking her belly.

She was several days past her due date, and she was miserable. Arthur was doing his best to make her as comfortable as possible, but there was little he could do. When he had settled against his pillows, Molly snuggled closer.

"What is it?" He asked, she didn't usually snuggle with him when she was anticipating the arrival of a child.

"Nothing. I just wish these guys would make an appearance."

"I know Molly-girl. This time has been rough for you hasn't it?" He kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If you think about it though, they have a good reason for staying in there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the womb is an ideal environment, Arthur. Think about it for a minute, now wouldn't you love to stay somewhere where you didn't have to work, you were completely protected, the temperature is a constant 98.6 degrees, you didn't have to feel hunger or cold, and didn't have to deal with loud noises?"

"Yes. That sounds like a wonderful place to stay. However, I'd probably go to work anyway, I love my job."

She shook her head slightly, amused at her husband's response, chuckling softly.

"What?"

"You're silly, Arthur."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." She replied moving up so her head was on his pillow.

"Goodnight, Mollywobbles." Arthur turned his head to kiss her goodnight and rested his hand on her swollen belly.

The next day, Molly awoke early, something she had been doing for a week now, craving muffins. She carefully extracted herself from Arthur's embrace and pulled on her dressing gown. Before leaving the room, she pulled the coverlet back over her husband, kissed his lips tenderly and brushed his hair away from his forehead. She checked in on the boys, and sighed when she got to Charlie's room. He had wet his bed again. She gently shook him awake.

"Charlie, honey, wake up."

"Why's all wet?" He asked groggily, not opening his eyes.

"Charlie, you wet your bed, get up and change your pajamas." He did what he was told, and she cleaned his sheets with a cleaning charm.

"Mumma?"

"What, Charlie?"

"Will you tuck me back in?"

"Of course. Get in bed you little imp." He climbed back into bed, and Molly tucked him in, kissing his forehead as she did so. Within minutes, her son was sleeping peacefully again.

Down in the kitchen, Molly gathered the ingredients to make muffins and then realized she didn't know where her muffin tin was. She took out her wand, pointing it towards the cupboards, causing the many pots, pans and baking sheets to fly from them.

"Molly, what on Earth are you doing down here?" Arthur asked, coming down the stairs, hastily pulling on his dressing robe over his pajamas.

"Nothing, dear." She replied, beginning to put the cookware away one piece at a time in hopes of finding her muffin tin.

"Molly, you do realize that it is four o'clock in the morning, right?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with me being up this early?"

"No. What are you looking for dearest?"

"My muffin tin. Do you see it?"

"Molly, you should rest. Those babies can come at any time."

"Arthur, please don't worry about me."

"I want to. I'll make your muffins for you, and you can go back upstairs to bed. I know your feet are killing you."

"Thank you, Arthur. The recipe is on the worktop." She replied, putting her hands on the small of her back and leaning backwards, stretching.

As she walked past him, Arthur dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Then he set to work finding the muffin tin.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! GET IN THIS BEDROOM NOW!"

He looked up, hearing his wife call for him. He dashed up the stairs and was surprised to see his wife standing next to the unmade bed.

"What is it, Molly?"

"Did you forget something this morning?"

"What are you talking about?"

She gestured to the unmade bed, and a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"I'm sorry, Molly-girl. I forgot."

"I'm aware of that Arthur." She replied, beginning to make the bed herself.

"No, Molly, I'll make it." He said, grasping the sheets on his side of the bed and straightening them.

"Arthur what has been our agreement for the past eight years?"

"The last one out of bed makes it."

"Correct."

He eased her back into bed and went back downstairs to make the muffins for her.

Suddenly, Molly felt a cramping in her midsection. She massaged her belly, ignoring the pain. As much as she enjoyed carrying a child, she was ready for her pregnancy to be over. She felt another cramp hold her in its grip and realized she was going into labor. She waddled downstairs, not wanting to wake the boys. "Arthur, I'm going into labor." She said calmly, there was no sense in getting him worked up about the whole thing.

"Nonsense, Molly. You can't be going into labor, you're too calm and peaceful."

"Arthur, it may be April Fool's Day, but I'm not joking. Your twins are coming now." She replied through gritted teeth. Seeing his wife meant business, he sprang into action. He dashed upstairs, changing into his day robes and flooing his mum. Unfortunately, she wasn't home.

"Uh, Molly, dearest, my mum's not home." He said as he pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"Then floo Brian! Honestly, can't you think for yourself?"

"Molly, Brian's on holiday." He replied, ignoring her comment. "I'll try Kevin."

"NO! Arthur, not Kevin! Anyone but Kevin!"

"Mollywobbles, I don't have a choice."

"Arthur, try Fab and Gid, I don't trust Kevin." She replied, tears springing to her eyes as a contraction wracked her body.

"Okay, okay, don't cry Molly." He tossed some more Floo powder into the fireplace, and flooed to Fabian and Gideon's flat. When he reappeared in the family room, Molly was in her rocking chair, sobbing.

"What is it, Molly-girl?" He asked, leaning down to kiss the tears on her cheeks away.

"It hurts, Arthur. Worse than with the others."

"All right. Keep calm, that'll help. Fab and Gid weren't home either. Can we at least try Kevin?"

"No, Arthur. I don't trust him with our babies."

"Okay, give me a minute, I'm going back to Mum's to leave her a note. She'll be getting home soon I think. Can you hold on a minute?"

She nodded, and he Disapparated with a faint 'pop'. Molly tried to coach herself through her breathing, but the pain was too intense. Upon his return, Arthur quickly gathered his crying wife in his arms and settled himself in his armchair, pulling her in his lap.

"Breathe, honey, remember to breathe." Arthur said, breathing with her. "What hurts, love?" He asked when the contraction had subsided.

"My back. It feels like a knife is being twisted back there." She said, resting her head on his chest, sobbing into his robes.

He began rocking her gently, making shushing noises; his hands drawing comforting circles on her back. "Go limp, love. Don't forget to breathe."

"Arthur, it hurts." She whimpered, clenching the fabric of his robes in her fist.

"I know, honey. I know. I'll get you through this Molly-girl."

"Arthur, can you massage my back, please?"

"Yes. Does your lower or upper back hurt more?"

"Lower."

He slid his hand down her back, beginning to rub more vigorously, as her contractions intensified. After about an hour, Arthur got up and began walking with her around the room, stroking her hair.

"Arthur, go check on the boys. I have a feeling this birth is going to be somewhat quick."

"All right. You rest in your rocking chair. I'll go make sure the boys are staying out of trouble." He rushed up the stairs, and quickly checked in on all of his sons, all of whom were still sleeping peacefully.

As the hours went by, Arthur alternated holding his wife and walking her around the room, trying his best to ease her pain. Once the boys had awoke, he set them to playing a game in the den so he could keep an eye on them as well as stay with Molly.

"Arthur, it's time." It was almost four in the afternoon and Molly had been in labor for almost twelve hours.

"What?"

"It's time. At least I think so. I can feel a head and I've got the urge to push."

"Let me see, honey. Maybe you're just feeling pressure." He said, trying to keep calm, he didn't want to have to birth his sons at home.

Molly obligingly parted her thighs, and lifted her skirt, to allow her husband to see how far she had progressed. "You're right, Mol. I can see a head." Behind them, a loud 'pop' announced the arrival of someone via the floo.

"MUM!"

"I got your note Arthur, how far along is she?"

"Mum Weasley, I'm ready to push, but I think we can make it to St. Mungo's."

"Get going then! The boys are in the den, right Arthur?"

"Yes Mum." He replied, helping his wife up and to the floo as quickly as he could.

When they arrived in the Maternity Ward of St. Mungo's, Arthur quickly informed Healer Sedgewick of the situation. The healer led them to a room, and Arthur managed to get Molly into a hospital gown. Once she and Healer Sedgewick were in position, it was only a matter of minutes before Arthur and Molly were both holding a baby. Healer Sedgewick left them alone, so the parents could bond with the newest additions of their family.

"So, Molly-girl, what are we going to call these little guys?"

"We forgot our list, didn't we?"

"We did, love. The only name I can remember is Fred."

"Well, the only name I can remember is George." They smiled at each other, knowing that Fred and George were the perfect names for their identical twins. 


	21. The Joy of Infants

A/N: Between writer's block and excessive homework, I haven't been able to devote as much time as I'd like to this fic. Anywho, here's an update, and for those of you who are following my other fic, Life as A Weasley, I should have another chapter finished soon.

"Molly, honey, the twins are up." Arthur rolled over to wake up his wife and was surprised to see that she was sitting up in bed, nursing one of the babies. Even though his sons were a week old, he couldn't tell them apart, and had begged Molly to put some sort of identification on them, which she downright refused to do. They had examined the twins closely, looking for even a hint of something different, but they hadn't found anything.

"Nice work, Captain Obvious." Molly replied, smiling down at her husband. She was nursing George, stroking his back, hoping it would help him relax.

"Would you like some help?"

"It would be appreciated, Arthur. Go get Fred." She felt George finish, and gently detached him from her breast, moving him to her shoulder, in hopes of getting him back to sleep.

"Here you are, Mol. Do you want me to take--" He said, gesturing to the baby on her shoulder.

"George, dear." She swapped babies with her husband, and prepared to nurse Fred. Arthur began pacing around the room, gently bouncing George, trying to calm him.

"Arthur, don't bounce him like that."

"Why? It always worked with Percy."

"They've got colic, Arthur. Doing that will only upset their stomachs more."

"Sorry, honey. I forgot."

"How could you forget Arthur? We've been up with them almost all night every night this week."

"Brain lapse from lack of sleep."

Molly shook her head at her husband's response, and patted the empty spot on the bed next to her. "Come back to bed, love. George will probably go back to sleep if he's on your chest."

"Okay." He replied, sliding into bed next to his wife, settling the baby on his chest. Within minutes, George had fallen asleep to the sound of his father's heartbeat and the feel of Arthur's hand rubbing his back.

"Molly?" Arthur asked, whispering, so he wouldn't wake the baby on his chest.

"What is it?"

"No matter how many times over I'm a father, each of these little guys amazes me."

"I know. They are amazing, aren't they?"

"Yes and perfect. Just like their mother."

Molly blushed, moving a little closer to her husband, carefully adjusting Fred, as he was still nursing.

"Arthur, they are perfect. Perfect little babies that we made together."

"That was amazing too, you know."

"Arthur, shush. They're right here."

"Molly, they don't know what were talking about." He replied, grinning a little devilishly.

"Stop it, Arthur." She lightly scolded, feeling her face grow very warm.

"Why? I love you, and you deserve to know it."

"I do know Arthur. Go to sleep, you remember what you promised Charlie, don't you?"

"Of course. His first solo flight on my broom, it's not everyday that a father gets to help his son learn the ins and outs of flying solo."

Shaking her head and smiling slightly, Molly turned her attention to Fred, detaching him from her breast, and burping him. She settled him on her chest, and stroked his back until he fell asleep. Satisfied her family was content; she drifted off to sleep herself.

Arthur awoke some time later to the feel of George working his mouth against his chest, as if trying to nurse. He smiled down at his son, and shifted the baby so he could look at his face.

"Well, little guy, there's two things wrong with this picture. First, that doesn't work with clothes on, and second, you're not going to get anything from me, that your mum's job." He said, tickling George's belly. Glancing over, he noticed his wife was still sleeping peacefully, and after kissing her forehead gently, he kissed her lips, causing her to stir.

"What is it Arthur?" She asked groggily, not opening her eyes.

"Molly, honey, this little one is hungry."

"I didn't hear him cry…"

"I woke up to him suckling my chest."

"Okay, then." She replied sleepily, taking George from her husband and preparing to nurse him. By the time George was done, Fred was making his presence known to the room.

"Daddy, can we go up on the broom yet?" Charlie asked, bounding into the room throwing himself on the foot of his parents' bed.

"In a minute son, we need to change George first."

"Okay, Daddy, I'll help." Arthur chuckled as he followed Charlie to the nursery, and gathered the necessities to change a nappy. He no sooner got a clean nappy on his son and was getting ready to fasten it then George decided to urinate all over Arthur's front. Arthur fought to hold back the stream of curses that were threatening and quickly fastened the nappy.

"MOLLY!"

"What is it Arthur? Surely you don't need to yell." She said, coming into the nursery carrying Fred.

"Your son just, just," unable to find the words, Arthur just pointed to his blue pajama top that was sporting a dark stain.

Molly fought to bite back a laugh as she performed a quick cleaning charm on her husband.

"Arthur, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, to stand beside the baby you are changing, not in front of him."

"But, but," he stuttered, pointing from himself to the baby.

"No buts. You should know by now that's what little boys do. Go get cleaned up."

"Yes dear."

After a quick breakfast, Arthur headed outside to the broomshed with Charlie in tow. He had just finished explaining the basics of riding solo and Charlie was about to kick off as Molly came outside to watch, carrying the twins, followed by Bill and Percy.


	22. Charlie's Accident

A/N: This chapter picks up on the scene I left off on.

Molly held her breath as Charlie kicked off, momentarily forgetting that Arthur had added several charms to his broom to ensure their child's safety. Arthur came over to her, taking Fred out of her arms so he could pull her close. They watched their son fly for about fifteen minutes, fifteen feet above the earth, when all of a sudden; Charlie had fallen and was hurtling toward the ground. Molly inhaled sharply and shoved George into his father's arms, running toward her child. Charlie hit the ground with a dull sounding thud a split second before she reached him, and she immediately dropped to her knees.

"Charlie, honey, are you all right?" She asked, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

"Mum?"

"Yes Charlie. I'm here. Mumma's here." By now, Arthur, Bill and Percy had formed a small circle around them.

"My back Mum, it hurts."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah." He said, flexing his arms and legs to show her.

"Okay, baby." She gently lifted him to a sitting position and picked him up. "Arthur, I'm going to St. Mungo's, can you hold down the fort?"

"Yes." Arthur had a worried look on his face, hardly believing his child had just fallen fifteen feet and landed on his back.

She continued talking soothingly to Charlie as she carried him toward the house.

"Charlie, honey, how bad are you hurt?"

"I don't know, but my back hurts."

"I know we're going to St. Mungo's to get a healer to look at you.

Where does it hurt?"

"All over."

"Okay."

"Mama, is Daddy mad at me?"

"No Charlie. Why would he be mad?" She asked gently, wiping his eyes as he was crying now.

"'Cause I lost his broom."

"He has ways to get it back. The important thing is that you're okay."

"Kay, Mumma." Charlie buried his head against her shoulder as she wrapped a quidditch- patterned blanket tightly around him, knowing that the lobby of the emergency room was probably going to be freezing. Shifting him slightly and carefully so as not to jostle him too much, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace; Holding Charlie tightly to her, she stated her destination clearly and within moments they were at the Welcome Witch's desk in the reception area of the emergency ward.

"Hello, can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, can you direct me to someone in charge of pediatrics? My son fell--"

"Just a moment. I think one of our pediatric healers is free at the moment."

The Welcome Witch then paged a healer whose name Molly didn't recognize. Within moments, a tall, dark haired wizard was ushering them into an examination room.

"What exactly is the problem, Miss-?"

"Mrs. Weasley, healer. My son, Charlie, here, fell off his father's broomstick and landed on his back. I just want him checked out." She said, gently placing Charlie on the examination table, laying him on his side so the healer could look at his back. As the healer examined him, Molly continued talking soothingly to him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Your son seems fine. He may have a few minor hairline fractures in his vertebrae, but nothing too serious. Boys his age bounce." He said with a slight smile.

"I know that. I've got four others."

"At any rate, he shouldn't be flying for awhile. You can give some painkillers to help him sleep, and if you're interested I can show you a way to rub his back when he wakes up in pain."

"Okay. Can you show the back rub?"

"Sure." The healer allowed Molly to shift Charlie slightly so she could reach his back, and he explained to her how to rub his back properly without causing him more pain. By the time she was finished, Charlie was half-asleep. After thanking the healer, she gently picked up her son, paid the bill and went home.

"Is he all right Molly?" Arthur asked, watching his wife place their son on the sofa.

"Yes. He'll be sore for a little while, but he's fine."

"That's great." He said, kissing her gently.

"Arthur, do you know how he fell?"

Arthur looked down at the floor, feeling extremely ashamed of himself.

"Molly, I removed the safety charms last weekend when I went up by myself, and I forgot to put them back on the broom. I didn't realize it until Charlie was already in the air, and he fell when he made a sharp turn."

"Oh." She didn't really blame her husband, it was an honest mistake, and Charlie was going to fine. Seeing the look in her husband's eyes, she kissed him lightly. "Its okay, Arthur, really. You made an honest mistake, but thankfully Charlie wasn't seriously hurt. Did you get the broom back? Charlie was asking me about it."

"Yeah, I did. It's in the shed."

"Arthur, don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault he fell. It just happened okay?" She said, knowing Arthur was ready to take the blame for what had happened.

"Yes, Molly-girl. Now, the twins have been fussing, I believe they want their mama."

"They're probably hungry. I'll nurse them and then fix some lunch for the rest of us."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Molly." He replied, giving her a kiss before sending her on her way to take care of Fred and George.


	23. Letters to Daddy

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. If it's not, you have my full permission to hunt me down.

"Charlie, sweetie, will you look after the twins for me while I help Percy with his penmanship?" Molly asked, as she carefully set Charlie's letter aside to dry, and began checking Bill's progress on the math problems she had set him.

"Yes, Mumma." Charlie replied, hopping off his chair and scampering to the living room where Percy was playing with the twins, who at eight months old were getting around fairly well on their own.

"Percy, come here, it's your turn to write your father a letter." Molly had thought that this was a clever way to get her children to practice their writing, and when she had talked with Arthur, he said that he would enjoy getting letters from the boys and that if he had time, he would write back to them. When she had told the boys about this idea, they were excited about the whole thing. With their father at work until all hours of the night, sometimes coming in after they had gone to bed, they didn't get much interaction time with him, and the thought of writing Daddy a letter while he was at work and receiving one in turn appealed to them.

"Mumma, will Daddy write back?"

"Of course he will Perce. He'll try too, anyway. It depends on how busy he is at work."

"Oh."

"Mum, I'm finished with my math." Bill said, waving his sheet of parchment in her face. After checking it over quickly, she gave him a fresh sheet of parchment to write his letter on. Bill gladly took it and went back to his seat at the table. Taking a quill and loading it with ink, Molly carefully placed it in Percy's small hand, and then wrapped her own around his. Percy told her what he wanted to write, and she guided his hand across the parchment allowing him to form the words.

When he had finished, she wiped his hands, as they were covered in ink, and allowed him to roll it up, setting it aside. She left Bill to his letter, knowing it was time for the twins' feeding and allowed Charlie and Percy to play outside. Arthur had tried to persuade her to begin weaning the twins from her breast milk, but she wasn't ready to give that up yet. She wanted to wait a little while longer, as they weren't showing signs of wanting to adjust to solid foods. She promised Arthur the moment they started losing interest in her breast, she would begin the process of weaning them to solid foods. From her experience as a mother thus far, she found that it was much easier to wean her children when _they_ were ready, not her. When she had finished nursing the twins, she put them down for their midday nap, and settled herself at the table to write her own letter to Arthur.

She wrote him a quick note, telling him about what her day had been like so far, and what she had planned for dinner if he was able to make it. She carefully folded hers and the boys' letters and sent Errol off on his way.


	24. Christmas At the Burrow

"Mollywobbles, dear, darling, wake up." Arthur whispered, his hand resting on his wife's waist, gently shaking her. He was kneeling beside their bed, and he had a clear view of her face.

"Hmm?" She replied, keeping her eyes firmly shut and pulling the coverlet tighter around her.

"Molly, my dear, wake up." He repeated, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"What is so important, Arthur?"

"I'm leaving for work and I wanted to make sure you were awake before I left."

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, still not fully awake.

"Six."

"Come back to bed, Arthur. You don't have to be to work until nine."

"I'm going in early today so I can be home at a decent hour to have Christmas with you and the kids."

"I still don't see why you have to work on the holiday in the first place." By now, she had become fully alert and raised herself up on one elbow.

"Because of You-Know-Who, dear. I'll see you around six, all right?"

"You're working a ten-hour shift? Arthur…"

"Eleven actually, if I manage to get there before seven."

"But can't you take today off? It is Christmas…"

"No, Molly. They need me today, especially because it's the holiday. I'll be back by six, I promise." He reassured her, kissing her lips.

"Just bring yourself back safe and sound, please?" she asked, reaching over to brush a stray hair back into place.

"I'll do my best, my Molly. Now I absolutely have to go." He stood up, kissing her again.

"I love you, you know," she said, as he pulled away to leave.

"I know, Mollywobbles. I love you too, see you tonight."

Molly sighed as she watched her husband leave; she had been hoping he would spend the day with her and the children. Hearing one of the twins cry, she got up to begin her day.

After she had fed the children, she occupied the twins in their playpen and she and the other children set about putting the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations around the Burrow.

"Mumma, what's this?" Charlie asked, holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

"That's mistletoe, Charlie." Molly answered, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"What's it for?"

"Decoration. If you get caught under it, you get a kiss."

"Oh, where are you going to hang it up?" He asked, handing her the mistletoe.

"I was thinking right above the doorway." She replied, moving to hang the mistletoe above the kitchen doorway.

Satisfied that the house was fully decorated, she put the twins down for their nap, and decided to spend some quality time with her eldest boys. As six o'clock approached, Molly settled her children around the tree so when Arthur got home they could exchange gifts.

"Molly, my dear, I'm home." Arthur announced from the kitchen.

At the sound of their father's voice, the boys got up and excitedly threw themselves into Arthur's arms as he crossed the threshold into the living room. Arthur eagerly embraced his sons, and Molly smiled at the sight.

"Mumma, Daddy's under the mistletoe, does that mean he gets a kiss?" Charlie asked, looking at his mother.

"It does, Charlie. Boys, why don't you let your old mum in there, hmm?" Molly asked, and the boys settled themselves back around the tree.

"Come here, you." Arthur whispered, opening his arms to embrace his wife. Molly gave him a smile before stepping into the circle of his arms, sliding her arms around his neck.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before sharing a short, sweet, kiss.

"Welcome home, dear." Molly whispered as she pulled away, releasing him.

Arthur gave her another kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the settee.

"Can we open our presents now, Mum?" Bill asked, positioning himself next to the tree in order to hand out the gifts.

"Yes, Bill. Go ahead and give everyone their gifts." Molly replied, resting her head against Arthur's shoulder.

"What about Fred and George?"

Molly stood up to collect the twins; she and Arthur would help them with their gifts. She settled back on the sofa next to Arthur handing George to him and settled Fred in her lap.

"Your mother and I will help them, Bill." Arthur answered, bouncing George on his knee.

"What about yours and Mum's gifts Dad?"

"Stack them by the tree. We'll open them in a bit."

Bill shrugged as he continued to play Father Christmas, handing out the gifts. Soon the room was filled with sounds of ripping paper and shouts of "Thank you!" As the boys opened their sweaters, they immediately pulled them on, and gave Molly a huge hug before sitting down and waiting calmly.

"I believe they want us to see what we got," Arthur said, leaning over to whisper in his wife's ear. Molly nodded and set George on the floor, getting up to gather hers and Arthur's gifts. Unbeknownst to Bill, she had hid their presents to each other behind the tree, so she and Arthur could exchange later in the evening. Handing Arthur his gift from the children, she settled back against him. Arthur's eyes lit up as he opened the gift, revealing a wristwatch and a new wallet.

"Thank you boys, I've needed a new watch."

"You're welcome, Dad," Bill said, speaking for his brothers as well.

Molly carefully unwrapped her gift next; a framed family photo that had been taken right after the twins had been born. "Thank you boys," Molly said, opening her arms to embrace her children.

"You're welcome, Mum. Can we have dinner now?"

"Yes, Bill. Will you and Charlie set the table, please?" Bill and Charlie nodded, moving to do as she asked while Arthur and Percy cleaned the sitting room. After the boys had eaten, she put them to bed and she and Arthur settled themselves in front of the fire to exchange their gifts.

"Open yours first, Arthur." Molly said, handing him his.

Arthur gladly complied, and opened it, revealing a royal blue sweater with a large 'A' on it. "Thank you, Mollywobbles." Arthur said, as he pulled the sweater on and kissed her briefly.

"You're welcome, Arthur." She took her gift from him, and carefully unwrapped it, revealing a small sort of book. "What is it?" She asked, slightly puzzled.

"A coupon book, my love, each of these coupons entitles you to something from me, to be used at your leisure."

"What sort of things?"

He took the book from her and flipped to a random slip of parchment and read: "This coupon entitles you to one romantic evening with your working stiff of a husband."

"You made it yourself, didn't you Arthur?"

"I did. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. That's very sweet and kind of you." She said, slipping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips softly to his.

"Uh, Molly, by the way, there's more to your gift."

"Really? What?"

"It's upstairs. I'll meet you in our bedroom."

"All right then. I'll just check on the kids."

When Molly entered the room, Arthur had just finished lighting vanilla scented candles and scattering red roses throughout the room.

"Arthur, what's all this?"

"A romantic evening with your working stiff of a husband," he said, sliding his arms around her waist.

"You're not a working stiff," she whispered, resting her head against his chest.

"Yes I am. What else do you call someone who is never home and working all hours of the day and night?"

"Overworked, that's what I call that someone. It's not your fault," she began, but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"I know, but I hate not being able to be here for you and the kids."

"You're doing an awesome job as their father though, Arthur. They think the world of you."

"They do?"

"Yes, they love their Daddy." She said, slipping her arms around his neck.

"That doesn't stop me from feeling guilty, Mol."

"You've no reason to feel guilty; you're being the best father and husband you can be, given the circumstances." She whispered, pulling him a little closer.

"Mollywobbles, let's not talk. We haven't had any alone time in quite awhile." He whispered back, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled at him as he traced a finger along her jaw line before kissing her briefly. His hand strayed down the front of her dress, unbuttoning as he went, exposing a lacy black slip. Molly pressed herself closer to him as he undressed her and continued to kiss her. He then began working at his own clothes, and within moments, the couple was in nothing but their undergarments.

Arthur somehow managed to pull the coverlet back as they fell to snogging on their bed.

"Molly, my love, Molly, my darling," Arthur said, releasing her for a moment, causing her to frown.

"What?"

"Not to ruin the mood or anything," he began, raising himself up on one elbow and tracing patterns on the sheets with his forefinger, "but there's something you need to know."

"What is it Arthur?" She asked, raising herself up on one elbow as well.

"Something terrible happened while I was in the office today," he paused for a moment, not quite sure how to break the news he had to her. "You-Know-Who went after several Ministry employees today."

"You're all right, aren't you?" She asked, her face immediately filling with concern.

"Of course I am, Mol. I'm just trying to tell you that your parents were killed."

Molly nodded, not surprised that she didn't feel anything toward the news Arthur had just delivered to her. In her eyes, the only family she had was Fabian and Gideon, and Arthur and the kids. "Thank you for telling me dear." She commented, lowering herself back on the bed.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course I'm not, Arthur."

"Why?"

"They tried to keep me from marrying you. If I had listened to them, I wouldn't be here with you right now, halfway to shagging and the mother of your five children."

"No tears, then?"

"No tears. Kiss me."

Arthur happily obliged, putting himself on top of her, kissing her passionately. He worked off his socks with his feet as Molly removed his undershirt, leaving him in only his boxers. He rolled back over, letting her lay on top of him. She pulled away and to the side, kneeling on the bed. Arthur looked at her with a look of pure admiration and desire as she locked her eyes on his and gripped the edge of the slip, which was bunched up high on her thighs and pulled it over her head. Arthur let out a growl as her breasts tumbled free, unsupported. He pressed himself close to her, kissing her as passionately as he could, as she worked off his boxers.

"Molly, my love, my doll,"

"My big, tall, strong, handsome, Arthur, get on with things." Molly replied, digging her nails into his back and bucking her hips as he slid a finger into her. He worked off her panties with painstaking slowness, and Molly cried out as he entered her. When he had exhausted himself, he flopped down beside her and held her close, keeping watch over her until she had fallen asleep.

A/N: I hope this chapter was well worth the wait! I only expect there to be a few more chappies for this fic, as it will only go through Ron's birth.


	25. Bad Sunburns and Overdoses

Molly hummed along with the wireless as she prepared lunch for her boys, thinking back to the celebration she and Arthur had had for their tenth wedding anniversary. Arthur had put in for the day off, and the two of them had spent the day with the children before Arthur had treated her to quite a romantic evening. Molly broke out of her reverie when she felt two arms encircle her waist and a head on her shoulder.

"Arthur Weasley! Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that?" She asked, nearly dropping the sandwich she was preparing.

"I didn't mean to scare you, love," he apologized, kissing her shoulder.

"What are you doing home so early? I wasn't expecting you until much later."

"Things were slow today, and as it is such a beautiful day, I thought that I would come home and spend some time with my lovely wife and my little boys. Where are the little buggers?"

"In the sitting room finishing up their morning lessons so after lunch they can go outside and play for a bit. Did you get lunch at work?"

"No, I knew you'd have something made." He commented, snitching a sandwich off the stack.

"Go round up the boys, Arthur." Molly said, shooing him out of the kitchen.

"All right, all right," he said retreating to the sitting room.

Within a few moments, he had the boys settled around the table and he helped her cut the boy's sandwiches into bite size pieces for them to eat, before kissing her cheek and sitting down at the table himself. When everyone was finished, he took his boys outside to rough house a bit and maybe play a makeshift game of Quidditch.

"Arthur,"

"What, Mol?" He asked, as he was following his sons out the back door.

"Will you please make sure Percy keeps his clothes on? For some reason he likes to go around starkers and I don't want him to get sunburned."

"Yes, dear." He replied, kissing her quickly.

Molly decided that while the house was quiet and temporarily childfree, she would tidy up a bit, and maybe settle down for an afternoon nap.

"Molly, get up, where's the burn cream?"

"What?"

"The burn cream. You know for sunburns? We need it."

"It's in the pantry dear, third shelf, with all the other potions and medications." She replied groggily, rolling over into the couch. When her husband's words had sunk in however, she immediately switched to Medical Mum mode. When she entered the kitchen, it was full of what looked like over-cooked lobsters with a large amount of red hair and human limbs.

"Arthur Weasley, would you mind explaining to me what happened to you and our children?"

"I told you, Hon, we got sunburned."

"_That_," she said pointing to their very bright red skin, "IS NOT A SUNBURN! YOU'RE ALL BURNED TO A CRISP!"

"Mol, calm down, you'll scare the twins."

"I DON'T CARE, ARTHUR! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM AND MAKE SURE THAT THEY DIDN'T GET BURNED, BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN BOTHER WITH SUNBLOCKING CHARMS?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"I'M VERY MUCH AWARE OF THE FACT YOU DIDN'T THINK ARTHUR!"

"Boys, go on upstairs to your rooms while I have a talk with Mummy." Arthur said, herding his children toward the stairs. The boys quickly climbed the stairs; glad to be out of the way of their mum's wrath.

"Arthur, you're not making my job any easier, you realize that, right?"

Slightly puzzled, Arthur pulled her into his embrace before answering. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, now I'm going to be rubbing burn cream all over five little boys for the next two hours."

"I'll do it, Mol. I should have made them keep their shirts on."

"What about Percy? I saw him completely starkers. You said you'd make sure that he kept at least _some _of his clothes on. The poor dear isn't going to be able to sleep."

"They're all troopers, a little sunburn isn't going to hurt them too bad." Arthur commented, trying to make light of the situation before him.

"You're right. I overreacted a bit. As you always say, boys will be boys."

"That's right."

Molly smiled softly, letting out a content sigh against her husband's chest. It was a smile Arthur knew well, and he thought she had something to tell him.

"I know that smile and that sigh, Molly. Are we expecting again?"

"We are. Healer Sedgewick said to expect him in late February but with our track record, I've got my money on early March."

"You're the most wonderful woman in this entire world, Mollywobbles. I can't believe I'm becoming a father."

"You're already a father Arthur, and you're a very good one, I might add."

"I know that, but it's different every time. No matter how many children we have, the miracle of you protecting a baby inside your womb for nine months and giving birth to a beautiful child, will never cease to amaze me." He said, kissing her softly.

"Speaking of miracles, I believe this one was conceived on our anniversary." She replied, hugging her husband close before taking one of his hands in her own and placing it on her abdomen.

"I thought we had made baby, and I was right," he quipped, massaging her abdomen with his fingertips.

"Stop it, Arthur. We need to tend to the others."

Arthur wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grabbed the tub of burn cream allowing her to lead the way to each of the boy's bedrooms. After everyone had been treated, including Arthur, they had a quiet dinner and the family spent some quality time together in the sitting room.

"Boys, your mother and I have an announcement," Arthur said, causing his sons to settle in a circle facing their parents in front of the fireplace where Molly was resting against her husband.

"What is it Daddy?" Percy asked sitting down next to his father while Arthur put an arm around him.

"Do you want to tell them dear?"

"Go ahead, Arthur. I told the most important person, you can tell the children."

He took a deep breath and looked at his children. "Boys, you're going to have a new sibling."

The boys were quiet for a moment until Bill spoke, as if speaking for the group. "As in a new brother, Dad?"

"Yes, Bill but he won't be here for a while." Molly answered, addressing the room.

"We know, Mum. Will we be able to feel the baby kick?"

"Of course," she answered with a soft smile. "When he begins kicking that is. Right now he's too small to kick." The two parents answered a series of questions from their sons until Molly noticed the younger ones yawning, and shooed them all up to bed.

"Mumma?"

"What is it, Perce?" Molly asked, looking towards the stairs.

"I can't sleep, I hurt."

"I know sweetie, come here." She said gently, getting out a Sleeping Draught to give to her son to help him sleep.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the cup she had filled with potion.

"A mild sleeping potion. It will help you sleep so your sunburn will heal faster, dear."

Percy gladly took the cup from his mother, and Molly was shocked when her son fell asleep before he could hand the cup back. She reread the instructions on the potion bottle, and realized she had just given Percy an adult dose instead of a child dose. Silently cursing herself, she carried Percy to his room and tucked him into bed before contacting St. Mungo's, where a mediwitch assured her that Percy would be all right; he would just sleep for an awful long time. After she made her way to her bedroom, and tucked herself in to bed, Arthur rolled over and nuzzled her neck.

"What do you want Arthur?" She asked, exasperated.

"I'm not allowed to show you some affection when you come to bed?"

"Arthur, leave me alone. I'm pregnant, I need my sleep and right now I'm feeling extremely guilty for giving Percy too much Sleeping Draught."

"Oh, all right then. Good night and sweet dreams my Mollywobbles." He said, whispering in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Good night Arthur." She responded, rolling over to stare at the wall.

The next morning when Percy didn't appear at the breakfast table, Molly's guilt intensified, knowing that it was her fault. As it turned out, Percy slept for an entire twenty-four hours, and was ravenously hungry when he awoke. From her experience, Molly vowed to never, ever, give her children a dose of medication without reading the instructions at least twice.


	26. Mayhem and Bliss

A/N: I regret to say that this is the FINAL chapter of Weasley Newlyweds. I recommend those of you that have read this fic to read Life as A Weasley if you are interested in Molly and Arthur's POV of the events in the books. I came into this fic with a long list of ideas/events that I wanted to incorporate, and I'm proud to say, that every idea that I had, made it.

Molly awoke to the sound of running water when she became aware that it wasn't part of her dream. She groggily rolled over to wake up her husband, whatever it was the children were up to, Arthur could handle it.

"Arthur, wake up."

"What?" he whined, seeking refuge under his pillow.

"Get up." She said, poking his side with her forefinger just above his hip, causing him to jump.

"Why, Molly? I didn't get in until three in the morning, can't I sleep?"

"Are you telling me you can't hear running water?"

"I can hear just fine. Leave me alone."

Sighing in frustration, Molly moved to sit up, not an easy feat when she was due to have the baby any day now. The carpet squished under her feet as she put her feet down. "Arthur Weasley, get up this instant!" she screeched, causing her husband to become slightly tangled in the sheets as he scrambled to sit up.

"What is it?"

"Go find where all this water is coming from."

Realizing his wife was serious, he climbed out of bed, pulled on his dressing robe and glasses, ignoring the soaked carpet under his feet. Molly followed him to the door which revealed a steady stream of water gently flowing down the stairs. Arthur held out his arm to keep her from finding the culprits and possibly committing murder as two small sailboats glided past his feet.

"Uh, Molly-dear, I'll handle this, you go relax in the garden, you know stress isn't good for the baby." He said gently, patting her belly and shooing her downstairs toward the garden.

"But—"

"I've got this, dear. Go relax and think of some names for our little one."

She sighed and nodded, reluctantly heading toward the garden. He was right, anyway, nine months of pregnancy and they still hadn't found the perfect name for their newest addition to the family. As she basked in the feeble February sunshine, she could hear Arthur using the Drought Charm to clear up the flood and she smiled to herself as she stroked her swollen belly.

"Easy there, little one, that hurts." She murmured when the baby gave a strong kick to her ribs and moved her hand to rub her abdomen where the baby had kicked. Molly sighed when she felt Arthur's hands begin to gently massage her shoulders.

"Did you think of any names, Molly-girl?" He asked, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"I did. What do you think of Ronald?"

"It's a nice strong name, but it needs something."

"He needs a middle name, doesn't he?"

"In my opinion, Mol, yes."

"What was the name of your uncle that died twenty-four hours after seeing the Grim?"

"That was Uncle Bilius, love, why?"

"What do you think of the name Ronald Bilius Weasley for the baby? That way he'd be named after a family member."

"Perfect. That's a good name for a future keeper."

"What is it with you, our children and Quidditch?"

"Nothing, really, but one more baby and we'll have enough little Weasleys to field our own Quidditch team, Molly."

"You are hopeless, Arthur, dear." Molly replied, shaking her head.

"Not completely. I've got it all figured out. Bill and Percy are our Chasers, Charlie's our Seeker, the twins are our Beaters, and this newest little one is our Keeper. Then our last little one joins Bill and Percy as our third Chaser."

"I take it you've cleared up the flood?"

"Yes. The Burrow is completely dried out and the culprits are currently drying off in their bedroom."

"Culprits? Who was responsible?"

"Our two identical natural troublemakers, Fred and George, who else?"

"How did two one and a half year old toddlers cause a flood?"

"They stuffed a face flannel into the sink plug in the third floor bathroom and turned the taps on full."

"I always knew those two had an unhealthy fascination with the way things work."

"Come in and have some breakfast, that little one can come anytime now, and you'll need your strength to bring him into the world." Arthur said gently, helping his wife out of the garden chair and guiding her inside.

When Fred and George came down to breakfast, Molly had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling at them, surely whatever Arthur had done or said was enough, and she knew that yelling at two toddlers who were not even two yet was not a good idea.

After dinner, Molly and Arthur were relaxing on the sofa, leaning against each other while they watched their children play a game of Exploding Snap.

"Mum?" Charlie asked, looking up from his hand while Percy helped the twins.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"When is the baby coming?" He asked, and Molly smiled softly, thinking that she was very blessed to have children who were eager to help out with the littler ones.

"Hopefully soon, Charlie. He's taking up a lot of room in there." She replied, patting her stomach.

"How come, Mumma?" Percy asked, toddling over to her.

"Percy, he's growing, and he started out very small, but he's gotten bigger, and there just isn't room inside of me for him anymore."

"Oh." He said, placing a hand on his mother's abdomen and rubbing. "Come on out, little brother, we want to see you." He whispered his mouth close to Molly's swollen belly.

Arthur smiled as he watched his wife and son interact. "Boys, I believe it's time for bed," he stated, checking his watch. He got up and herded them on up to their rooms before turning to Molly to help her up.

"You need a back rub, honey?" He asked, as she placed her palms on the small of her back and leaned backwards.

"Would you, Arthur? I ache all over."

"Of course, I'll put the boys to bed, and I'll meet you in ours." He replied, kissing her cheek before following his sons up the stairs.

Molly sighed, and turned out the lights before heading up herself, wishing she had had the baby already, as her back and feet were killing her. She changed into her nightgown and was brushing her hair when Arthur entered the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but my boss said I can take from March 1st to the middle of June off to help you with this baby." Arthur commented, kissing the top of his wife's head.

"March 1st? That's tomorrow, why didn't you say anything?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"Is it? I thought March was a few more weeks away."

"No, Arthur today is the last day of February, making tomorrow the first of March."

"Really? I guess my overtime has whacked up my sense of time."

"It has dear, though I don't blame you. When you're up for fourteen hours straight, it's hard to know what day of the week it is, let alone the date."

"Come on, let's get you to bed," he replied, guiding her to the edge of their bed.

"My back, baby." Molly said, as she sat down.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Where exactly do you hurt?" he asked, sitting behind her.

"It hurts everywhere, could you just give me a good rub down?"

"Yes." He said, beginning to rub her back gently as he kissed her shoulder. After a while, he noticed that his wife was beginning to sway, as if she was fighting to stay awake, so he guided her down to the mattress and pulled the blanket over her before climbing into bed himself, kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

"Arthur, honey, wake up." Molly whispered, elbowing her husband.

"Whatever it is, Mol, I'm sure it can wait until morning. Go back to sleep, dear." Arthur mumbled, rolling over to face the window.

"Arthur Weasley, get up this instant! I think my water broke."

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He replied, the seriousness of the situation not fully registering to his sleeping brain. Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a contraction hit.

"Arthur, please get up, the baby…" she moaned, intent on getting her husband's attention.

"What about the baby, hon?"

"He's coming, Arthur, that's what." She growled, just before another contraction wracked her body. Arthur's eyes snapped open as he felt the amniotic fluid from his wife's womb soak his side of the bed.

"Molly, why is the bed wet?" he asked cautiously, knowing that she probably had already answered that question indirectly while he was ignoring her.

"My water broke, Arthur," she whimpered, clutching her abdomen as she sat up in bed. "Can we please go to St. Mungo's?"

"Of course, come on." He said, springing into action and pulling on some clothes before helping his wife downstairs. "Who's going to stay here with the boys?"

"I forgot about them. Floo your Mum and I'll go get checked in, he's ready to join us." She said, thinking quickly as she doubled over in pain. Arthur guided her into the fireplace and watched as she disappeared in a burst of green flame before frantically grabbing a handful of Floo powder to contact his mother. When his Mum arrived, he quickly explained the situation and hurriedly Apparated to the Maternity Ward of St. Mungo's. After checking to make sure he had all of his body parts as he had Apparated rather sloppily, he inquired at the desk what room Molly was in. A medi-witch led him to her room and he was a little surprised to see his wife sitting up and pushing already.

"Molly, wha-"

"Love, I've been in labor for hours now, I think, I just wasn't feeling it because I was asleep." Molly answered, before doubling up again. Arthur quickly crossed the room and offered her a hand, while he rubbed her back in small circles as she pushed.

"That's it, Molly-girl, you're doing wonderful." He said, encouraging her as he saw the baby's head emerge. "Just beautiful, he's almost here." Molly gave one more good push before collapsing on the bed, exhausted, while Healer Sedgewick cleaned the newborn off and let Arthur cut the cord.

"Arthur, let me hold him." She said, once the baby had been wrapped up and handed to his father. Arthur gently put the baby in the cradle of his wife's arms, kissing the top of her head. "What's the verdict, dear?" She asked, tilting her head to kiss him.

"What verdict?"

"Was this little one born before midnight or after?"

"After, he was born at three thirty a.m. dear. We've got a little March baby on our hands."

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. I'm proud of you."

"Stop it, Arthur." Molly said, shifting her eyes downward and blushing slightly. "Are we calling him Ronald then?"

"Of course. Ronald Bilius Weasley, although I have a feeling his Mum will be calling him 'Ronnie' or 'Ronniekins' or something of the like." Arthur replied, smiling down at his wife.

"Am I really that bad when I shorten our children's names or call them something a little cuter?"

"No, love, you're not. I was just teasing."

"You never will change, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't. I love my sweet and darling Arthur."

"Good. I'm going home to make the announcement."

A/N: Thought this was a good place to end. So, overall reviews of the ENTIRE fic would be nice, (hint, hint, nudge, nudge.) :)


End file.
